Indigo Planet
by sin writer
Summary: Hinata went to deliver a love letter and somehow ended up having a total stranger living with her. How will things turn out? OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Sinny here. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic. This is the most I ever typed for the first chapter. This fanfic is based on Orange Planet Fukushima Haruka. I am going to follow it all the way to the end. Hopefully this fanfic will inspire you to read the original manga. I just finished up my finals(mid-terms)! I am really happy. I think that I did good on most of them.**

**_Disclaimer: As you all know(or atleast should know) Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Fukushima Haruka owns the plot and storyline. I own a laptop that allows me to go on fanfic._**

**_Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!_**

Key:

_Hinata's thoughts_

_**Letter to Haru**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Dad_

_Mom_

_Where did you go?_

_Don't Leave Hinata all alone-!_

These were the thoughts of a little girl with short purplish black hair who was running in the dark. Not paying much attention to where she was going, Hinata bumped into a boy with short red hair.

"Ouch!" she cried. She looked up at him. His eyes held tears in them. He brought up arm to his face.

"O-ouch..." he said. He removed his arm and saw Hinata with tears in her eyes and lips trembling.

"My parents died..." Hinata said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blue dress. "Even though...today is...Hinata's birthday..."

"Happy Birthday." the boy said. Hinata moved her hands away from her eyes.

"Eh?"

"I will give you a birthday present, so don't cry anymore." the boy said in a sincere voice. He pointed up in the sky. "I will give you the brightest star." Hinata looked up at the sky to where he was pointing. "That star. Even if it's spring, summer, autumn or winter, is always there. From today onwards, your dad and mom will always watch over from that star."

"Really?" Hinata asked, looking at the boy.

"Yeah, they'll always be watching." He answered patting her head. "So, don't show me that crying face anymore." Hinata looked back up at the bright star.

"Dad...mom." she called out. The star then twinkled. She pointed at the star and turned her head towards the boy. "Did...did you see? It twinkled! Onii...Oniichan?" The boy that was beside her was gone.

"Hey now, Hinata!" A lady with long black hair said, walking towards Hinata.

"Oba-chan." Hinata greeted.

"So you were in a place like this. You were awake and slipped out of the house. What happened?"She asked. "Geez don't be all by yourself like that. Everyone will be worried." the lady said. The two were now entering the apartment.

"Okay.." Hinata said. She looked up and something caught her attention. Sitting at the top of the mail boxes was a blue bear. It had an eye patch with a yellow star covering its right eye. Along with the bear was a letter.

"Kuma-chan!" Hinata said. She somehow managed to get the bear and the letter down. She opened the letter.

_**If you ever feel lonely, write a letter to me.**_

_**Haru-san**_

_It's that oniichan!_

She picked up the bear.

"Haru-san...?" Hinata brought the bear closer to her. "Okay. Hinata is not lonely anymore."

* * *

_From that day onwards, I always write a letter to Haru-san. Whether I'm happy or lonely_

**Six years later**

Hinata held a letter addressed to Naruto Uzumaki. She was out delivering newspapers when she reached the apartment that Naruto Uzumaki lived in.

"Oh...crap." Hinata said putting her head down. "Now that I'm in front of Naruto-kun's house my spirits suddenly got down." She looked back at the letter. "O-okay!"

_**Good Morning Haru-san**_

_**Right now, I...for the first time in my life, I'm going to give a love letter to the person that I like.**_

Hinata got up and walked to the entrance. The first thing she saw when she entered the building was a guy with red hair wearing a black sweater kissing a girl with black hair tied up into pigtails. Her jaw fell.

"EEEEH! KI...KI...KI..." Hinata stuttered pointing at the two. The guy and the girl looked at Hinata.

"Oh, shut up." the girl said covering her ear with her hand.

"MAKING OUT! MAKING OUT! MAKING OUT! AT THIS KIND OF PLACE!" Hinata shouted, moving her finger up and down at the two.

"Brat." the guy said. Something in Hinata cracked. She smacked him five times with newspapers.

"Don't joke around with me." Hinata shouted. She left the apartment, leaving the girl calling out the fallen guy's name.

_What_

_What_

_What's with this guy?_

_

* * *

_

"Ne, Sasuke-chan, are you listening to me! Don't you think he's mean?" Hinata asked the boy next to her while removing her hair clips. The boy next to her had dark hair which spiked up at the back making it look like the butt of a chicken or a duck.

"You're the mean one." He said. "Why do you always, after you finish your newspaper delivering, crawl into my bed?" He pulled the blanket more up.

"Because! Your futon feels really good." Hinata answered in a isn't-that-already-obvious sort of tone.

"Feels good!" Sasuke repeated.

"Living alone is hard isn't it, Sasuke-chan?" Hinata asked, yawning and pulling up the blanket. "Having to sleep all by yourself."

"Hey...you..." Sasuke started.

"Ah...even though I stayed up the whole night to write that love letter..."Hinata mumbled. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What!" Sasuke said. He tossed the blanket aside and sat up. By doing so, Sasuke revealed that he was shirtless.

"Eh?" Hinata asked, staring blankly at Sasuke's chest.

"Love letter? To whom!" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you sleeping naked?" Hinata asked, kicking Sasuke in the gut. "Anyway me writing a love letter to someone...it's none of your business alright." Hinata climbed out of Sasuke's room with a flustered face. Sasuke's hand was at his stomach.

"...Damn it." He said. He laid back down on his stomach. "Why is it that I care so much about a girl like her...?"

* * *

_**Haru-san,**_

_**My love letter strategy was a failure.**_

"Sasuke-chan's an idiot! He left already." Hinata said. She already changed into her school uniform. She was about to leave but stopped at the photo of her mom and dad. "Dad, mom, I'm going."

_**But I'm pretty lucky.**_

_**It's been kind of hard, but ever since my aunt got married, I've had to live alone.**_

_**Because of this, the landlady only charges me half the rent.**_

"I'm going now, landlady." Hinata told the landlady who was sweeping the floor in front of the mailboxes.

"Be careful okay, Hinata-chan." The landlady said. Hinata placed Haru on top of her mailbox with a letter for Haru.

_**To pay it off, I work as a newspaper deliverer.**_

_**I've never gotten a reply from Haru-san but...**_

_**I believe that you will certainly read all of my letters.**_

_**From Hinata**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Good morning!" Hinata greeted entering the classroom. The blond wiping off the blackboard looked at Hinata. Hinata felt the blood rushing towards her face.

_GYA!_

_Naruto-kun!_

"Huh? Where's Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Ah..uhm...Sasuke-chan is..." Hinata looked away.

_What should I do?_

_I don't want to see him face to face._

"Hey there, Naruto." Sasuke greeted, popping out of nowhere behind Hinata. He place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. His face went really close to Naruto's. "How was it? Did you receive the love letter."

"GYA!" Hinata shouted. She grabbed Sasuke and covered his mouth.

"I knew it, the love letter was for Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked, facing Hinata.

"Sh-sh-sh-Shut up!" Hinata stuttered. Her face was now all read.

"You two get along quite well, are you going out with each other?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? No, that's not it. This guy is only my childhood friend." Hinata answered. "He's only my neighbor."

"...Yeah, right, only neighbors." Naruto said sarcastically. "Then...is it alright if I come over to your house next time, Hyuuga-san?"

_For..._

_For real!_

_

* * *

_

Hinata was outside with her two best friends: Ino and Sakura. Ino and Hinata were sitting on the grass drinking juice. Sakura was looking in her notebook.

"Sakura check!" Sakura announced. "I asked one thousand junior high school males all over our country: What do you want do first of all when you are alone in a room with the girl you are going out with? Number 1 answer is: Chuu! Coming in at 72 percent!" Hinata and Ino spitted out the juice they were drinking.

"NO YOU CAN'T! HINATA! What the... Uzumaki coming over to your house? THAT'S TOTALLY UNFORGIVABLE!" Ino told Hinata.

"I...Ino-chan." Hinata said.

"Isn't it okay, Naruto-kun kissing Hinata...CHUU CHUU CHUU CHUU!" Sakura said.

"Don't joke around with me! We are still junior high school students after all!" Ino shouted. "More over, Sakura! You're not going out with any guy, don't act so proud like that."

"This time I'm planning on falling in love with the apprentice teacher." Sakura stated.

"Hah!" Ino asked, shocked.

"Come to think of it, Hinata has once before written a love letter to Naruto-kun, right" Sakura asked. "Seems like it didn't go very well."

_That's..._

_That's right._

_I already tried once before._

_I'm gonna do my best one more time._

* * *

The very next day...Hinata was once again at Naruto's apartment, taking a little detour from delivering newspapers. Before entering, Hinata looked around.

"O...Okay! That guy from yesterday is not here!" Hinata walked over to the mailboxes and started to search for Naruto's. When she spotted it she said "Found it!" She held the letter in her hand, ready to drop it off.

_Uzumaki Naruto-kun._

_I love you!_

The fire alarm suddenly went off.

"EH!" Hinata asked, "What! What's this sound!" A girl popped out of a room behind Hinata.

"This is terrible!" The girl shouted. "The house on the top floor is on fire!"

"Eh! I'm going to take a look!" Hinata said, dashing towards the top floor.

"Wait a minute, it's dangerous!" the girl said, unable to stop Hinata.

* * *

"Is anyone here!" Hinata shouted. She reached the top floor and was searching for anyone there. "Are you okay!" The door before her flew open.

"Ah.. yesterday..." Hinata said, recognizing the person. It was the guy who called her a brat yesterday. He started coughing.

"Idiot!" He shouted. "It's dangerous, don't come here!" Behind him, the lamp started to fall in his direction.

"KYAA!" Hinata shouted. The guy turned around and blocked the lamp with his left arm, preventing it from falling onto Hinata.

"Ack! Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault that you got hurt..." Hinata said. The guy was with Hinata in her apartment. Both on the floor with the first aid kit and Haru. Hinata was bandaging his injured arm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he said. "It was only a small fire anyway."

"...But why was your room on fire?" Hinata asked.

"Why huh?" The guy thought to himself, putting his chin on his right hand. "I was with a girl in my room but I got mail from another girl. After I went to answer it, she's not there anymore and I see smoke everywhere..."

"GE! That means that girl set you room on fire! Uwa... you're the worst." Hinata said. The guy glanced at the room. It was pretty empty. The only things that were in the room, besides Hinata and himself was Haru, the first aid kit and a tv on a little stand.

"Huh? Could it be that you live here alone?" the guy asked, picking up Haru.

"That's none of your business!" Hinata answered, grabbing Haru away from the red headed male.

"...A girl set my house on fire. And you are living all alone." He tilted his head a little to the right. "Well, there are a lot of things that happen in life. We shall do our best, okay!"

"Ah...thank you." Hinata said.

_What's with that?_

_I'm not living together with you, alright._

_

* * *

_

After school, Hinata spotted Sasuke by the bike rack getting his bike.

"Ah! Wait for me, Sasuke-chan. Give me a ride." said Hinata.

"Alright." Sasuke said. Hinata climbed onto the back part and Sasuke started pedaling.

"You know, yesterday, there was a fire at Naruto-kun's apartment. God..it's amazing he survived..." Hinata told Sasuke.

"Naruto! Fire!" Sasuke asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me right away!"

"Sasuke-chan, you're exaggerating. It was only a small fire." replied Hinata.

"What? That's...that's because...I'm worried about you," Sasuke said, blushing a little. He felt Hinata lean on him. Red-faced, Sasuke turned around. "Hin...Hinata?" Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata dozing off. "She didn't hear it..."

* * *

"I can't believe I slept for so long," Hinata said, unlocking the door to her place. Something definitely caught her eye when she opened the door. The red head was in her home, shirtless, wearing only jeans, dripping wet, and drying his hair with a towel.

"Welcome home- " he said. Hinata's jaw dropped.

_What!_

Hinata closed the door and looked at the room number and the name plate. It was definitely her home. She opened the the door once more and saw him ravaging through her fridge.

"Hey, do you have any beer?" he asked. Hinata pointed at him.

"-censored-! Wh...why are you here? Or rather how did you get in! And what are you doing in my house!" Hinata asked. The guy grabbed a carton of milk.

"Uhm, I told the Landlady that I'm your brother, so she let me in." He answered.

_Wait a minute, Landlady-san!_

"Hah! How could that be possible? But moreover, what are you doing here!" Hinata asked.

"Because of the fire, my house is a mess alright? I can not go back there for a while. I was searching for somewhere to go, and then I remembered this place." the red head explained.

"FORGET ALL OF THAT!" Hinata cried. "What about the girl you were with the other day? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"No way, she was just alone and I was bored." he replied. "Why do you have to make a fuss?"

_He's the worst!_

"Ne? Can I stay here for a lil' while?" He pulled Hinata closer towards him and embraced her. Hinata felt her blood rush to her face "I will pay the rent with my body." Hinata smacked him with her book bag.

"Don't joke around with me!" She shouted, continuously swinging her book bag.

"OUCH! It was a joke, a joke." he said, trying to defend himself.

"Get out now, you pervert!" She shouted.

"Ah, it huuuurts!" Hinata stopped and looked at the red head. He was kneeling on the floor, holding his injuries from earlier today. My wound is aching..."

"Are you al..." Hinata tried to ask.

"Thanks to a certain someone, my wound in aching again!" he cried.

_WHAT THE!_

"I wonder if I should make you pay the cost of hospitalization. Well, I will get out if you like but..."

"Wa...wait, that kind of money...I don't..." Hinata tried to explain.

"It hurts!" He shouted. "But with this kind of injury, it'll be hard for me to set up a place for me to stay..." Hinata started to inch backward. "Someone with a heart as kind as that of an angel would surely let me stay in, don't you think?" He looked at Hinata with sad eyes.

_This...Pheromaniac!_

Hinata tossed a pillow and a blanket at the red head.

"Alright you must not come in here under any circumstance." Hinata said. He was in the same room as this morning.

"You're letting me stay? For real?" He asked. "Until my wounds heal, right?" Hinata slammed the door.

"What should I do now...I already said that it's alright..." Hinata said, staggering away from the door. All of the sudden, she heard a crashing noise causing her to twitch.

"Sorry, I dropped the glass." the guy shouted. Hinata sat on the floor of her room. She listened to her heartbeat. Her face started turning red

_I definitely won't do it!_

_This is impossible._

The memories of Sakura saying that the No. 1 answer for what do guys want to do first of all when you are alone in a room with the girl you're going out with is chuu, and the red head and the girl he was with the other day kissing popped into the mind. The image of her kissing the red head bursted into her train of thought

_Eh!_

_What!_

_What on earth am I doing!_

_Stop it!_

Hinata was on the floor with her blanket wrapped all around her.

"I...couldn't sleep at all..." Hinata said sulking as the birds outside her window chirped.

* * *

Hinata marched into the kitchen, already changed into school uniform.

"Got it! Since I have to go to school, you must not bring anyone into the house!" Hinata told the red head.

"Okay." He said, flipping the egg in the pan. "Don't you want to have breakfast?"

"I...I don't need it!" Hinata answered walking away.

"Ah. Wait a minute." the guy said, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her closer to him and cupped her face. "A goodbye kiss."

Oi, Hinata! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked opening her window. "Today..."

"GYA!" Hinata shouted. She quickly went towards the window and blocked Sasuke from seeing the red head guy. "Wha...what's up, Sasuke-chan?"

"Well...like I said, you didn't come over today, so I thought something came up..." Sasuke replied. "Huh? Is there someone in your house?"

"Th..there's no one else. I live alone, don't I!" Hinata said.

* * *

_**Haru-san, it seems like...**_

_**Today's the worst day of my life.**_

"The worst..." Hinata mumbled, slumping on her desk, trying to get some sleep.

"You don't look so well." Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Hinata said shocked.

"Are you having a fight with Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"No...nothing..." Hinata answered blushing.

_**Haru-san.**_

_**I will correct what I said just now.**_

_**It seems like Today's been the worst day of my life.**_

"Hey, is this the way to class 1-5's classroom?" a guy asked Ino and Sakura.

"Huh?" Ino turned around.

"Yes, it's this way..."Sakura answered . The two of them instantly fell in love.

"Hey there." The red head came into the classroom. "From Today onwards, I'll be your apprentice teacher. I'm Akasuna Sasori. Nice to meet you!" Hinata's jaw dropped.

_**Haru-san...**_

_**Today is really my worst day after all.

* * *

**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully you shall stick around for the next.**

**Also, if you noticed Hanabi isn't in this fanfic and won't be due to the fact that Hinata's parents died. Neji will appear in a later chapter. Way later.  
**

**PLZ REVIEW! or alert pleaze. I'm trying my best not to sound like a desperate weirdo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ppl! It's me, Sin Writer with another chapter of Indigo Planet. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully after reading this chapter you will review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto owns to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the plot. It belongs to Fukushima Haruka, the creater of Orange Planet.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan." Sasuke cracked one eye open and saw Hinata in front of him taking off her jacket.

"Hin...Hinata!" he called out, groggily.

"It's okay, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yo...you...hold on..." Sasuke said.

* * *

"WA-!" Sasuke screamed, sitting up.

"Let me sleep for 10 more minutes" Hinata said, falling back onto the futon. Sasuke looked at her sleeping.

"He...hey, you! Didn't I tell you not to crawl into my bed each and everyday?" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

_**Good morning Haru-san, it's me, Hyuuga Hinata.**_

_**Today I will write another letter to you.**_

_Haru-san was that oniichan that supported me on the day of my parents' funeral._

_**6 years ago, my parents passed away, and I was all by myself.**_

_**After my aunt who went through so much trouble to raise me up until now, got married, I've been living alone since spring.**_

_**However thanks to the Landlady, I got to work part-time as a newspaper deliverer-**_

_**And Sasuke-chan's bed (He lives next door) is so cozy...**_

_**Haru-san, I'm doing a splendid job living on my own...**_

"Yo-!" Sasori shouted "What sauce do you use with the sunny-side-up? Mayonnaise?" He showed Hinata the plate of eggs he cooked.

_**But that was in the past.**_

"Don't just make a meal whenever you want!" Hinata shouted.

_**This college student, Akasuna Sasori, who lost his house in a fire, has forcefully made me let him stay at my house...**_

_**Moreover, this guy...**_

_**became the apprentice teacher of my class.**_

"Well then, for this question-" Sasori said, looking at the class for his victim. "Hyuuga!" Hinata's head slipped off her hand it was resting on, and hit the desk.

_That's..._

Sasori grinned, tilting his head to the side.

_That's why~!_

_I wish he wouldn't talk to me at school~!_

_If it's leaked out that a Jr. High schooler is living together with a teacher, I will definitely be expelled-!_

"I can't wait to get away from him..." Hinata said, her head resting on the table. She was watching girls gather around Sasori.

_I wish that the drill would end soon-!_

There was a loud slamming noise.

"How noisy! Sensei, you too, please leave once the class is over!" shouted a girl.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry." Sasori apologized, exiting the room.

"Hold on, what was that, Karin?" shouted one of the girls.

"Don't act all haughty just because you're committee chairman!" shouted another girl.

"It's break time, alright? What's wrong with making some noise?" One of them shouted.

"She's saying that you guys chatting over there blocked out the way, and she couldn't pass. Sasuke explained, grabbing Karin's shoulder.

"KYA-! Uchiha-kun!" squealed one of the girls.

"Okay!" one of the girls said.

"We're sorry." apologized another.

"We'll leave now." the last one shouted.

"... Thank you, Uchiha-kun." Karin said.

"That was nothing. And those girls were really a hindrance." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You did it, Sasuke-chan." Hinata said, bumping into Sasuke. Sasuke's belongings crashed into the floor.

"Hey you-!" Sasuke shouted. Hinata started picking up his fallen items.

"So...sorry. Because Sasuke-chan was giving off some pheromone, I just..." Hinata said.

"Pheromone, you said?" said a voice of someone who just popped in.

_Eh!_

"Yes!" Hinata said. She turned to the person and saw Naruto with a Science book. "Na..Na..Na...Naruto-kun! He...hello!"

_KYA-!_

_Today he looks so cool, just like always._

"You two are really interesting, I wonder if childhood friends are special after all." Naruto said.

"No, we aren't!" Hinata defended.

"It's not interesting at all." Sasuke said. "She always brings troubles whenever she's around me! Every morning, she would climb up the stairs and enter my room just as she pleases."

"GYA!" Hinata shouted as Sasuke noogied her cheek. Naruto chuckled.

"Guess I'll have to worry after all. Hey, today, can I come over and play at your house, Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asked.

"O...okay." Hinata replied, blushing.

_No way-!_

"Uchiha, are you coming along?" Naruto asked.

"What? Stupid. I'll only be a hindrance ." Sasuke said.

"First year, class five, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Please come to Akasuna-sensei's science preparation room right now!" Said the intercom.

_That..._

_That's right!_

_That guy is staying at my house right now-!_

_If Naruto-kun comes to my house..._

Hinata imagined Sasori in his boxers, greeting her with a beer in hand.

_That kind of thing..._

"Farewell, Hyuuga-san. I never thought you were that kind of girl..." said the imaginary Naruto.

_May happen-!_

"I'm...I'm going there to check it out." Hinata said.

_But why did he suddenly call me up!_

_...Maybe he feels sorry for me after all._

Hinata reached the Science preparation room and opened the door.

"Excuse me." Hinata said. She saw Sasori with another girl. She had short dark hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey, hey, can I go on a date tonight?" Sasori asked.

"Good morning-!" The girl greeted.

"Ah, this girl is from the same college as me, Anko-san." Sasori said.

_He's...the worst!_

_What the heck is he thinking, this pheromaniac-!_

"Eh-what? You are Sasori's pupil? Looks Cute." she said

"Ain't she-?" Sasori said, tilting his head a bit.

_Unbelievable..._

_Even though he's an apprentice teacher, he still brought a woman to his room!_

_I want to say that to him, but I'll have to endure, endure!_

"Everything's fine. If that's the case, you can go out until morning." I said, clapping my hands together and smiling. "I mean, you can even live with her if you want." Hinata exited, slamming the door on her way out.

_That would solve the problem-!_

"Hey-!" shouted a voice from behind her. Ino and Sakura appeared.

'Hyu~hyu~! Is that the popular teacher's private lesson?" Sakura asked looking in through the window.

"That erotic teacher, I'm gonna kill him." Ino said in a deadly tone.

"Sa...Sakura! Ino-chan! Since when have you...!" Hinata asked.

"We heard the announcement, so we came here." Ino answered.

"Hey, hey, what did he ask you for?" Sakura asked.

"That aside, Naruto-kun is coming over my house to play today!" Hinata announced, avoiding the topic of what Sasori asked.

"EH? That's a chance, a chance!" Sakura squealed.

"I'm definitely against that!" Ino said. "I'll go too!"

"Geez, Ino-chan, you're so loud! Don't let the two of the be alone together!" Sakura said.

"That...that's right..." Hinata said, blushing.

_**Haru-san, this is bad, being all alone with Naruto kun...**_

_**Just thinking about it...**_

_**Makes my heart beat so fast.**_

"What a cute mansion." Naruto commented. Naruto and Hinata were about to reach where she lived. "The pictures and the plants give off a nice feeling."

"Ye...yeah" Hinata stuttered, leading the two into silence.

_Wa-!_

_Guys..._

_When it's time like this, normally..._

_what should I talk with him about?_

_When I think about us being all alone, I become too conscious of it that I can't chat normally._

_Save me, Sasuke-chan._

Hinata unlocked the door and opened it.

"Welcome home mistress!" greeted Sasori in a maid outfit. Hinata entered the room and closed the door behind her before Naruto saw Sasori.

"Eh? Hyuuga-san?" Naruto called out, knocking on the door, "'scuse me!" Hinata opened the door just a little bit.

"Sorry, please wait out here for a moment." Hinata said.

"Ah, okay." She pushed Sasori up against a wall.

"Wh-wh-wh-why are you here! What about the date! Moreover, what's with that outfit!" Hinata questioned Sasori.

"That's because I heard you friend coming from the corridor, that's why I thought you'd think up an excuse to cancel the date. But who's that! Who's that! Is he from my class." Sasori asked.

"Hold on," Hinata said.

"Even though you're not sexy you brought a guy home, not bad." Sasori said.

"What!" Hinata gaped.

"Hyuuga-san?" Naruto called out, knocking on her door. "I heard some one's voice, is someone else there?"

_Cr.._

_CRAP!_

Hinata threw Sasori into a closet.

"Ouch.." Sasori said rubbing the back of his head. Hinata tossed some of his clothes at him.

"Here, change your clothes! You definitely must not get out of here, alright!" She told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't 'what?' me!" Hinata shouted. "What do you think will happen if it's leaked out that a teacher is living together with his student!"

_If Naruto-kun knows this..._

_He will hate me for sure._

Hinata let Naruto in. Naruto looked around the closet Sasori is in.

"Si..sit down if you please." Hinata said bringing a pillow for Naruto to sit on, "Around there!"

"Your room is quite tidy, isn't it." Naruto said, causing Hinata to turn red.

"I...I...I'll get...some juice..." Hinata said, leaving.

"Hey," Naruto said, grabbing her uniform. "Hyuuga-san, you also read this kind of thing?"

Hinata looked at what he was talking about and was shocked that it was an issue of Play Girl.

_WA-!_

_That guy-!_

"This..this is...it's..." Hinata stumbled finding the right thing to say. "I was thinking about what type of girls do guys like and I was researching on it, and... uhm.."

"I love that magazine, you know." Naruto said, smiling. "I also buy it every week."

_-Guys..._

_Guys..._

_Are they all erotic!_

_I just don't get it..._

Hinata felt her whole world crumbling.

"I'll get some juice." Hinata said leaving.

"Ah...that was just a joke, you know?" Naruto said. He looked at the direction she went. Nobody was there. "Huh? Hyuuga-san?" Even the kitchen was empty. "Did she go out to buy some juice?" Hinata heard him say. She was in the same closet Sasori was in. Sasori had his arms wrapped around her. Hinata looked up at Sasori as the door was slammed. She started to blush

_Eh..._

_What am I blushing for-?_

Hinata covered Sasori's eyes.

"PERV! What are you doing all of the sudden?" Hinata asked.

"What the- I just save you didn't I...?" Sasori replied. "You came running in here-"

"Shu...shut up!" Hinata shouted.

"It's alright just do exactly as I tell you!" Sasori told Hinata. "Bend your neck a bit, and open your mouth a little. Bend your knees 45 degrees, place your hands inside your thighs and look into the other's eyes. What happens after that is a secret. That's the Akasuna-style's burning pot of love." Hinata looked at him with disbelief. "Ah! You don't believe me! You definitely have to try is out! All the girls who went out with me did this!" Sasori said, giving Hinata a thumps-up.

"Okay, I get it." Hinata said.

"Then!" Sasori said, grabbing Hinata's hand. "It's okay for you to look down." He said, pulling Hinata close to him. "Just listen to your partner's voice. Since you like him, you must be able to do that much, right?"

_What...was that?

* * *

_

"So...sorry, I'm late..." Hinata said, entering the room where Naruto was in with the juice.

"Ah! Did you go out to buy it?" Naruto asked.

"Ah...no...rem..." Hinata placed the juice down.

"_It's okay for you to look down."_

"_Just listen to your partner's voice."_

Hinata looked down.

"Thank you." she heard Naruto say.

_Strange..._

_Just when I look down, I can hear Naruto-kun's voice more distinctly._

"What kind of juice is this?" he asked.

_Right now,_

"That's a secret." Hinata said, looking up.

_I can talk to him like I always do-..._

Naruto blushed.

"Hyuuga-san, you're cute!" Naruto said bluntly causing Hinata to be more flustered.

"Eh?"

"Uchiha must be in love with you-" Naruto said.

_What-!_

Naruto's face came closer to Hinata. He was just about to kiss her when the doorbell rang. Hinata hastily got up and answered the door.

"Wassup! I'm here to deliver the pizza!" Ino said.

"I'm here to teach you sex ed!" Sakura said.

"Have some pizza, it's my treat!" Ino said, handing over the pizza to Hinata.

"What did you two come here for?" Naruto questioned Ino.

"Hey you! Don't do anything weird to Hinata." Ino threatened.

"Well, I wonder..." said a voice and a door was slammed.

"What's that voice?" Naruto asked.

"I heard it from over here." Ino replied. She shoved the pizza to Naruto and approached the closet Sasori is in.

"Is someone in there?" Sakura asked.

_Ack!_

_Hold..._

_Hold on!_

_What's that guy doing?_

"I...Ino-chan, that is..." Hinata said, trying to distract Ino from the door. Ino ignored Hinata and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

"Geh! It won't open!" Ino said. " Aah? Wants to compete against my strength?"

_That guy's in there-!_

"No- Don't..." Hinata said.

"Come out of here, you thief-!" Ino shouted, picking up the door. Everyone gasped.

"What!" They all said in unison. In the closet was Sasuke.

"Ha...ha ha ha ha." Sasuke weakly laughed.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Ino said, in a deadly tone. "What are you doing?"

"I...I was thinking about surprising Naruto and Hinata, I secretly went in through the window and hid here!" Sasuke nervously answered.

"Humph so you were worried about Hinata after all..." Sakura said.

_No way...Sasuke chan?_

_**Haru-san, it's puzzling me**_

Hinata looked back in the closet that was not empty.

_**Just where on earth did he disappear to?**_

_**...But**_

_**When he comes back,**_

Sasori was outside on the balcony, whistling a song.

_**I think I'll give him some tea.**_

Karin was walking home when she noticed her apprentice teacher.

"Huh? ... That guy..." Karin said, looking at home as she continued walking.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please.**

**P.S. If you have time, please read and review Reimihara21's Harry Potter Spinoff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Sinny(Sin writer) here! Welcome to the third chapter of Indigo Planet. Hopefully after reading you shall review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the storyline. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Fukushima Haruka owns the storyline as it is from the manga "Orange Planet."

Code:

_Sasuke's thoughts_

Sasuke's flashback

_Hinata's thoughts_

_**Letter to Haru**_

_**Voice in the back of Hinata's head

* * *

**_

_Why was is that I couldn't say it?_

A small Sasuke was standing in front of a crying Hinata.

"Hinata, don't cry! I will protect you!" Sasuke said.

"Hinata?...What?" Sasuke lifted up his blanket to see if Hinata was there, but there was no one. "Why didn't she come today?

* * *

_**Good Morning Haru-san,**_

_**These days, I have a bath early in the morning while that guy is still asleep.**_

"Have to hurry, have to hurry! My panties" Hinata said to herself looking through a drawer for her panties. She lifted up one of Sasori's underwear. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kya! Hinata, you pervert!" Sasori said, popping out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around Hinata's neck.

"Gya! What the heck is this?" Hinata cried.

"Wassup, Hinata! You're awake?" Sasuke asked, opening the window. Hinata closed the door.

_Cr...Crap!_

_I can't let Sasuke-chan find out!_

"Mor...Morning Sasuke-chan!" Hinata greeted. Hinata's towel accidentally fell. Sasuke blushed and gotten a nosebleed. "KYA!"

"WA!" Sasuke fell out of the window.

"Haru-san! Thanks to that pheromaniac, now, seriously, I'm in a dreadful situation!" Hinata said while writing it down.

_**But please don't worry about me.**_

_**For some reason, recently, I'm really energetic.**_

"I'm going now!" Hinata said to the landlady, leaving Haru and his letter on top of the mail boxes.

* * *

In class 1-5

"Sa...Sasuke-chan. So...sorry about this morning." Hinata said blushing.

"Ye...yeah." Sasuke said, also blushing.

"What are you two blushing for?" Naruto asked, resting his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"Aahahahahah!" Hinata pushed Sasuke. "Sa...Sasuke-chan, don't you have a fever?"

"Kukuku, how suspicious!" Ino said.

"Hinata is pretty straight forward, isn't she?" Sakura said. "Is this how she would treat the one she used to like and still likes?" Ino squatted down and started to poke Sasuke.

"She started it ever since kindergarten. Around that time...if only you hadn't turned her down when she confessed to you." Ino told Sasuke.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted.

"Seeing you so troubled, I'll give this to you." Sakura said whacking Sasuke with a magazine. He opened it and blushed. "Fu fu fu. It says that the star-observation trip this weekend will be your chance."

"I will protect Hinata's chastity!" Ino shouted.

"What the heck are you girls thinking about?" Sasuke shouted. Ino and Sakura were about to leave the room but bumped into someone.

"Akasuna- sensei!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Is Hyuuga-san here?" Sasori asked the two.

_Geh!_

"Not here." Hinata said, turning her face away and hiding behind a paper.

"Don't ignore me. I came here to apologize about what happened this morning." Sasori said.

"What? What's with this guy?" Ino asked.

"Suspicious. What does he mean by that! How come they look so intimate?" Sakura asked. "Like teacher and pupil...no, like... boyfriend and girlfriend." Sakura started to imagine Hinata and Sasori lovey dovey

"I'll give you this if you're still..." Sasori said, handing his juice box to Hinata.

"Hold on! I don't want something you already- But wait! Didn't I tell you not to talk to me in school?" Hinata told Sasori.

"You are really noisy!" Karin shouted, slamming her hands on the desk. "Sensei! Don't come to the classroom during break-time if you don't have anything to do with us."

"Ah...class rep!" Hinata said.

"Sorry, I just remembered I have some important matters to take care of." Sasori said. "I was thinking about asking everyone in our class to help out with the preparation for the star-observation trip this weekend." The girls in the class were squealing and agreeing to his idea. The boys on the other hand...

"Eh? Not on your life!" one of them said.

"Why does our class have to do it?" complained another.

"That's right, whether we'll participate in the event is up to us to decide, right?" shouted one other.

"You really don't know a thing." Sasori said, wrapping his arms around their necks. "It's a chance that you've gotta make use of to get close to the girls you know." All of the boys gulped.

* * *

"Ah- Ino-chan, a bit more to the right!" Hinata shouted. "Sakura, you step back." Hinata was on higher level of the rooftop.

"Caught you idling!" Naruto said, popping out of nowhere behind Hinata.

"Eh! Naruto-kun, I'm not idling!" Hinata said.

"Hyuuga-san, you're coming to the star-observation trip, right?" Naruto asked her.

"Ye...yeah." Hinata answered blushing.

"Then let's pinky promise." Naruto said quickly.

"Eh!"

_NO WAY!_

"Hurry up and give me your little finger." Naruto told Hinata

"Ah uhm..."

_Kya~!_

Hinata's pinky wrapped around Naruto's, finalizing the pinky promise.

"Oi, Hinata!" Someone shouted.

"Kya!"Hinata got shocked and fell.

"Hyuuga-san!" Naruto called out, trying to grab her from falling but epically failing. "Are you alright!"

"Hinata!" Ino turned around to see what happened.

"Eh? She fell from down there?" Sakura asked.

"Move out!" Sasuke shouted, trying to make his way to Hinata. "I'll-" He saw Sasori with Hinata in his arms.

"I'll take Hyuuga-san to the infirmary. Everyone, please continue with the preparation." Sasori told the students. Sasuke watched the two leave, worried. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a questioning look.

* * *

Hinata was sitting down a bench pushed up to the wall. Sasori was kneeling in front of her, taking care of her injuries.

"Thank goodness, it's only a light sprain. If you don't do anything rash, the swelling will go away by tomorrow." Sasori told Hinata. "Today I'll drive you back in the car."

"That's no good. Inelegant...the worst...in front of Naruto-kun, I..." Hinata muttered with tears in her eyes. "How uncool..."

_So embarrassing._

"I will give you a present, don't cry anymore."

"Eh..." Hinata looked at Sasori.

_**That star which shines the brightest in the sky,**_

_**I'll give it to you.**_

Sasori had a piece of candy with a brightly colored wrapper covered in stars. Hinata gasped.

_Wha...what?_

_Just now..._

_Somewhere in my mind..._

"I'll wait for you since I'll be driving you home!" Sasori said, twirling his keys on his finger. He exited the infirmary and closed the door. Sitting on the floor, next to the infirmary door was Sasuke. Sasori put a serious face on.

"Uchiha, if you don't act aggressively, Naruto will snatch her away." said Sasori. Sasuke frowned and blushed.

"Wha...hey, you!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ah! Crap! It's already this late?" Sasori asked himself out loud while looking at his watch. "I promised to have a date with Anko-chan today. I'm leaving Hyuuga-san in your care!"

"What? Wait a minute!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

Sasuke was giving Hinata piggy back ride home.

"How frustrating~~~~! He told me that he would take me home himself!" Hinata shouted.

"Because of his date with Anko-chan." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, Sasuke-chan. I knew it, Sasuke-chan is really kind." Hinata said. "You are always beside me when I need you most." Sasuke smiled. "Al right! My wounds will heal be tomorrow!"

"Don't do the impossible." Sasuke told Hinata.

"I must! I'll go to the star-observation trip. I already promised with Naruto kun!" Hinata said.

"_If you don't act more aggressively..."_

"_Naruto will snatch her away."_

"Sasuke-chan, shall we have some tea?" Hinata asked.

"Oh...okay." Sasuke replied. Looking from a distance was Karin.

"Why are Hyuuga-san and Uchiha-kun going towards Akasuna's apartment?" Karin asked out loud.

* * *

"That's the big triangle of summer!" Sasori announced, pointing at the stars. He was on the higher level of the roof with bunch of girls shouting and squealing in the lower level.

"Uwa..." Naruto said.

"Who called the PTA?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah...aren't they the old ladies from the cafeteria?" Hinata asked.

"What the...this is not class time." Ino mumbled.

"Eh...then, how about this? Someone will go to the convenient store to buy some snacks to eat." Sakura suggested.

"Alright, we'll do jan ken!" Ino shouted.

"Agreed!" they said in unison. "Jan ken pon!" All but one person had a rock. The one person had scissors.

* * *

"Urgh it's...heavy..." Hinata said, coming out of the convenient store with in each hand. "I'm terrible when it comes to jan ken...Sasuke-chan!" Hinata called out to him, noticing him slightly sitting on the railing.

"You're too loud." Sasuke mumbled.

"Eh! Did you come to pick me up?" Hinata asked. "You're so kind! Hey, hey, let's eat some ice-cream, just the two of us!"

"You..."

"Ah! Sasuke-chan, Look!" Hinata shouted. The two of them were on the railing enjoying the nice cold treat.

"Hmm?" Sasuke questioned.

"Look at that star! It's the brightest! You know that star, whether it's spring, summer, autumn or winter, it always stay there. That star is... my father and mother..." Hinata said, staring at the star. Sasuke looked at her.

"Sorry." Sasuke said.

"Eh?" Hinata questioned.

"I...can't do anything for you when you are in the most pain." Sasuke replied. Hinata looked at his direction.

"Sasuke-chan...I...can be so energetic that's because you're always by my side." Hinata said, softly knocking her forehead to his.

"...I" Sasuke said, blushing. "I-!" Sasuke was abruptly interrupted by the ringing of Hinata's cellphone.

"Wa! Ino-chan found out!" Hinata shouted.

"Ah...she can see us from the rooftop." Sasuke said.

"Let's go! Sasuke-chan!" Hinata happily said.

"But still, how could she know that we were having ice-cream?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino-chan has good eyesight" Hinata said, heading back.

* * *

Karin was looking out into the distance.

"I thought you would be here, class rep." Karin scooted away from Naruto who appeared from nowhere. "Seems like you're suffering from an unrequited love." Karin frowned at him.

* * *

_**Haru-san, I had a dream that night.**_

_**Under lots of stars**_

_**I...**_

_**I...**_

"Na...ruto...kun" Hinata said in her sleep with Haru in her arms and Sasuke sitting next to her.

_**What I do after that will remain a secret. **_

"_If you don't act more aggressively_ "

"_Naruto will..."_

"_...Snatch her away..."_

Sasuke's head was hovering just above Hinata's. He was about to kiss her but stopped. He picked up Haru.

"Hinata..." He said. "I will protect you."

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoy the chapter and will review. Plz review. Review R-E-V-I-E-W-! pL0x review reimihara's Harry Potter Spinoff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi this is Sin writer with a brand new chapter! I hope you will enjoy! And Review. At the end.**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and is not mine and i don't own the idea/plot/storyline. It belongs to Fukushima Haruka, the creator of "Orange Planet."

* * *

"Between Uchiha and Naruto-kun, which will you choose, Hinata?" Sakura asked Hinata.

_**Good morning, Haru-san.**_

_**Today we are cleaning the pool.**_

"Eh? What?" Hinata asked.

"Don't say unnecessary things, Sakura!" Ino told Sakura.

"Ino-chan, you just stay quiet." Sakura told Ino. She then turned to Hinata. "Hinata, don't you get it? You can't expect Uchiha to stay by your side forever!"

"Eh..." Hinata said. "I-I don't know anything." Hinata said, getting away from her two friends.

"Ah!" Ino gasped.

"She's running away!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Come to think of it, why did Sakura mention Sasuke-chan?" Hinata asked herself outloud. "Sakura...she's definitely making fun of me!"

"Right, so have you decided on one of them?" Hinata hear someone say.

"What?" Hinata asked looking to see who said that. She saw Sasori, shirtless and only wearing his pants and a pair of sunglasses, laying on a beach chair. "WAAAAAAAAAA! What on earth are you doing!"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasori asked Hinata, lowering his sunglasses.

"It doesn't have anything to do with sensei, alright." Hinata replied. "But...you were listening?"

"You know, my internship will come to an end soon. You should make up your mind by then. I'm interested in it, that's why." Sasori responded.

"If your internship should just end right now, I wouldn't care." Hinata chimed.

"You say that even though you'll be lonely..."Sasori told her. "You are my type, you know."

"Huh?" Hinata asked. Watching the two from afar was Sasuke.

"Envious?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Hyuuga-san and Akasuna! Somehow they're getting along really well, aren't they?" Naruto told Sasuke. "Uchiha, it doesn't bother you?"

"It does." Sasuke answered, starting to scrub the pool. "I probably...am in love with her.

"Uhwa! How sweet!" Ino commented. She was walking with Naruto and Sakura, following Hinata and Sasuke.

"Uchiha, that guy! It's too obvious that he has an I-love-Hinata aura around him, even if you look at him from behind." Sakura said. "That's it! Go for it! Chu chu chu chu chu!"

"Hinata is an idiot. If Uchiha gets more aggressive, Hinata might end up liking him." Ino said happily. Naruto smirked.

"You're right. It's time for me to make a move." Naruto said. He approached Hinata and Sasuke. "Hyuuga-san!"

"Ah- Yes!" Hinata answered.

"You see, once the end of the term exam is over, if no one has to retake a test or anything, let's go somewhere, since we'll have a break." Naruto suggested.

"Eh?" Hinata blushed.

"Eh!" Sakura and Ino reacted.

"And then, I also have something that I want to tell you, Hyuuga-san." Naruto whispered to Hinata, passing my her.

_**Haru-san**_

_**is this the chance of my love?**_

_**Can I get my hope up a little bit?

* * *

**_

"I'm home blueberry!" Sasori shouted.

"Welcome home Apple!" Hinata greeted. Sasori couldn't believe his eves.

"Eh? What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Sasori asked, checking Hinata's temperature.

"Fufufu, Akasuna-sensei, you're anti...nevermind, do you want to take a bath?" Hinata asked. "Or dinner?" Hinata pulled out a roasted pig.

"OoOo!" Sasori awed. While Sasori was taking a bath, Hinata came in.

"Shall I wash your back for you?" she asked.

"Kya! Ecchi!" Sasori fake screamed.

"I cooled your beer for you." Hinata said, handing Sasori the tray with a glass and the can of beer.

"Wooo, you even cooled the glasses!"

"I prepared clothes for you to change." Hinata told him.

"It's the first time you've been so good to me ever since I came here...I'm so moved right now!" Sasori said.

"Eh...then I have a favor to ask." Hinata said. "Please tell me the questions for the end of term exam..."

"There's no limit. I'll test on everything." Sasori said, locking himself up in his room. He came out of his room and posted a paper on his door.

"Huh? What is this?" Hinata read the paper.

It read: You are prohibited from entering this room during the test.

"Don't joke with me! This is my house! The result of this test is very important to my love life!" Hinata shouted, banging on his door. "...No use...? ...What the...If you think that I'll give up that easily, you've mistaken big time!" Hinata lifted the door out of her way. She saw Sasori lying on the floor with a device. Every inch of Sasori's room was filled with stars. "WOOOOOW! So amazing." Hinata laid down with Sasori and started to try to catch the stars. "It's as if I can catch the stars..." Hinata exclaimed. "Is this a planetarium?" Hinata asked.

"That's right. I made it. Ain't it amazing?" Sasori replied.

"Ah that's my parents' star!" Hinata said. "On the day that my parents died, an oniichan comforted me while I was crying saying that he you give me that star." Hinata pointed at the star. "It's my parents' star. And that they will always watch over me from there! Somehow that story sounds so foolish, doesn't it?" She faced Sasori. Sasori was staring at her with a serious face on. They both looked away.

"It's not foolish at all." Hinata heard Sasori said.

_Eh..._

"Even though you lost your parents, you deliver the newspaper by yourself early every morning...you've been doing your best..." Hinata felt tears in her eyes.

_Ah...wha..._

_Why am I crying!_

"Well, you know I think that you will do just fine once I leave." Sasori said. "Even though you'll be on your own, you'll do your best.

_**Haru-san**_

_**I don't know why me tears keep falling.**_

_**Somehow I wish...that guy wouldn't notice that I was crying...**_

_Since Ino-chan's whole family are all yankees, kanji is her strong point._

_Since Sakura's whole family are doctors, mathematics is her strong point._

_As for me...strong point...none..._

Hinata sighed.

"Don't 'sigh'!" Hinata felt a notebook hit her head.

"Ouch!" Hinata cried.

"Even though you're the worst at studying, it doesn't mean you can idle around." Sasuke said, pulling Hinata's arm.

"B...but..."

"Come on!" Sasuke said. "Try this first." Sasuke and Hinata seated themselves at a table. Sasuke watch Hinata try to solve the problem.

"Done!" Hinata announced.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked at Hinata's work.

"Tadaaaaaa!" In Hinata's notebook was a doodle of Sakura with glasses, labeled Sakura with an arrow pointing from them name to the doodle.

"Hey... you." Sasuke said.

_Crap_

"Sakura's glasses look like this." Sasuke said, grabbing the pencil and fixing the doodle. "And also that girl always carries an erotic book around." Hinata sparked an idea.

"Hey, hey, what about Ino-chan?" Hinata said started to draw Ino.

"Wait! Make her wear a long jacket! And with huge kanji." Sasuke said. They discovered a pun in the kanji. "Pfft. Everything's in harmony." From afar, Naruto spotted the two.

"It fits her so well!" Hinata said, laughing.

"Fantastic!"

"Shhhh!" said everyone in the library.

"Ah..." Hinata gaped.

"So...sorry.." Sasuke apologized.

"Uhm...I'm gonna look for a reference book." Hinata said, getting up.

"Oh..okay..." Sasuke said.

"Really...I made them angry..." Hinata said, passing the shelves of books. A hand grabbed her wrist.

_Eh!_

Hinata found herself against the wall with Naruto in front of her.

"Naruto-kun..."

"I..." Naruto started. "I'll get my hands on what I want, no matter what it takes..."

"Hinata?" Sasuke called out. "OI! Where are you?" He looked through a hole in the books and saw Hinata's hair. "Hin..." Sasuke saw Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Hinata and Naruto about to kiss.

* * *

**__****__****Plz review.**  



	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Sin writer here! It's been a long time since I written or updated or worked on this fanfic. The most tragic news hit me yesterday. I was doing my daily check of things when I found out that onemanga is closing down, only the manga part not the forums. I'm a huge fan of the sight as it allowed me to discover the wonderful manga this fanfic is based off of. I decided to get back to work on this story. I realize that I won't be able to finish this fanfic before the site closes down but at least I updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not own the storyline, plot and so on. It belongs to Fukushima Haruka, the creator of "Orange Planet"**

**Code: _Sasori's thoughts

* * *

_**

_**This is crazy, Haru-san!**_

Hinata blushed a deeper shade every inch Naruto's face came closer.

_**Does this...**_

_**Does this mean Naruto is going to kiss me?**_

Sasuke got slightly ticked at what he was seeing. Unknowingly, Sasuke pushed the book cases and books toppled on top of Naruto and Hinata.

"Aaaah!" Hinata screamed.

"Uh-oh..." Sasuke said.

"What's that loud crash?"

"That was close." Naruto said, emerging from the crash.

"Wooh," Hinata said, dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, rushing to the two. "Sorry, I…I….I was a bit clumsy…" Naruto came real close to Sasuke, their noses almost touching. Naruto plopped a fallen book onto Sasuke's head.

"Uchiha-kun, put all these books back on the shelves, okay." Naruto told the other. He turned to Hinata. "Let's go home, Hyuuga-san."

"Ughh…" Hinata replied as she was led out by Naruto. Sasuke stood there, shocked.

-X-

The two that left Sasuke in the library were now crossing a bridge.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun…normally, Sasuke-chan wouldn't do that kind of thing…" Hinata apologized.

"He was jealous." Naruto said bluntly.

"Eh?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hyuuga-san, you're really slow." Naruto said to her. "Can you come with me a little bit?" Hinata's face reddened.

"O…okay." Hinata answered. Her cellphone started ring, causing Hinata to twitch. "Ah, I've got mail." Hinata looked at the message; it was from Sasuke. The message said "Sorry about just now. Where are you right now?" Hinata felt Naruto's face next to her own.

"Uchiha? He's worried about you?" He said.

_Wa!_

Hinata pushed Naruto away.

_He was so close!_

"Sasuke-chan has always been watching over me ever since we were small…" Hinata said with a blush on her face while putting her cellphone back in her bag. "Just leave it alone! Don't mind it!" Naruto sulked.

=X=

"Finished!" Sasori exclaimed putting the final touches onto his creation. "Sasori-sensei's self made Haru-san omelet rice! If she sees this, she will surely change her opinion of me!" Sasori evilly smiled, holding Haru up by the hands while imagining her reaction. He started to walk around the apartment.

"Aah…I wonder if she'll come home soon." Sasori said to no one in particular. "Hmm…..maybe she'll agree to make out with me?" The doorbell suddenly rang, making Sasori to flinch.

"Hinata?" He heard the person who rang the doorbell shout.

_**Crap!**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke!**_

"She's still not back?" He heard Sasuke say.

_**That's right!**_

"Hinata …" Sasuke started. "Sorry, I…was so furious that I knocked the bookshelf down…Are you hurt anywhere?" Sasori was taken back at his words. Sasuke continued on. "You know…I don't want to hand you over to Naruto…" Sasori ran a hand through his hair.

-X-

"Ah it's my turn next!" Hinata said, getting up from her seat.

"That's awesome, Hyuuga-san. How many songs has it been?" Naruto said, looking through the book of songs. Hinata and Naruto were currently in a karaoke booth. Naruto was sitting gown on the couch.

_It's because I get too nervous if I stop singing!_

The music started to play. The first few notes had Naruto look up from the book.

"I know this song!" Hinata heard Naruto say. Rustling noises were made behind her. Hinata looked to her side to see what was going on. Naruto came to her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, causing Hinata to go red. "Let's sing together!"

_Kya!_

_Na…Naruto-kun's hand_

_Is on my back!_

_It's as if I'm being embraced…_

_What to do now?_

_At this rate, I might…._

_I might…._

Blood gushed out of Hinata's nose as she imagined Naruto on top of her one the couch, both of them singing together.

_Gya!_

Naruto pulled away from Hinata and her blushing face

"Ah, I don't know the lyrics from here on." He said. Hinata looked away from Naruto.

_Idiot_

_Idiot _

_I'm such an Idiot_

"I'm thirsty." Hinata heard Naruto say. "What about you, Hyuuga-san?"

"Eh?" Hinata turned around, only to be met with an ice cube forcing its way through her lips. "Hya!"

"Have some ice!" Naruto said to Hinata's reddened face.

_Kyu!_

Hinata fell over and rested on the couch. Naruto hovered over her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah" Hinata managed to say.

_I can't….take it….anymore_

_Everything that Naruto-kun does_

_Is giving me too much anticipation…_

Naruto smiled above her.

_My heart is beating so fast…_

"Hyuuga-san, do you have someone you like?" Naruto asked.

_That's…._

_That's you..!_

Hinata hid her face in her hands. The heat from her face was flowing into her hands.

_But_

_Hold on _

_Should I tell him that?_

_But making me confess to him is just so sly!_

Hinata peeked at Naruto through her fingers. Hinata lowered her hands.

_But this is my chance…_

_Should I tell him?_

"Ah…I…" Hinata whispered. The phone in the room started to ring. Naruto got the phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Your time is over. Do you want to extend it?" The voice over the phone said.

"There's no need to." Naruto told him. Hinata's jaw dropped at how much one call ruined the mood.

_Wa…wait….._

_I finally made up my mind yet…!_

"Haa….so I was getting worked up for nothing…Naruto-kun offered to take me home, but if he sees that pheromaniac, it's gonna be disastrous…" Hinata said to herself as she walked home from karaoke. It was already dark when she reached her apartment building.

"You're late!" Hinata heard a voice say.

_Heh?_

Hinata saw Sasori in front of the apartment building.

"If you're gonna make out, now isn't the time to idle around…." Sasori told her.

_There he is!_

Hinata ran up to him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"So what!" Hinata shouted. "Why are you standing here? What if someone saw you?"

"That's alright." Sasori said. He pointed at Sasuke's apartment. "Uchiha came to apologize earlier on. He seemed very anxious."

"What?" Naminé said, fuming. A dark aura started to gather around Hinata. "It's none of your business alright?"

"That's not cute at all, you know." Sasori said bluntly. Infuriated, Hinata started to lash out at him.

"You're so annoying!" Sasori was a bit taken back from her words. Hinata continued. "Even though we live in the same apartment, we are total strangers, just leave me alone!" Sasori raised his hand and slapped Hinata across her face.

_What…_

"You're the one who should leave me alone!" Sasori shouted at Hinata. "Worrying about you is my own problem, alright?" Hinata looked at Sasori with shocked eyes. Her fingers touched where he had slapped her face. Suddenly, Hinata stomped on Sasori's right foot.

"Ouch!" Sasori cried out.

=X=

"What's with him? Why did he have to say such a thing? That erotic teacher! I wish he would just leave soon!" Hinata shouted into her pillow on the floor. Her bag was left on the floor next to her. Hinata looked at the bear her onii-chan had given her. Hinata embraced the bear in her arms, holding it very near and dear to her heart. "He's always joking around yet he suddenly made that serious face…..damn it!" Her face was flushed.

_**Haru-san **_

_**I'm not a bad girl, am I…?**_

_**And then **_

_**The test ended in peace.**_

_**We're having our break.**_

"Go for it, Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed with a bowling ball in hand. Hinata and her friends were celebrating the ending of testing by going out to the nearest bowling alley.

"What's the meaning of this, Uchiha-kun? It was supposed to be Hyuuga-san's date with me today…" Naruto said, getting in position with a bowling ball of his own.

"I don't care!" Sasuke shouted as both him and Naruto rolled their bowling balls down their own lanes simultaneously.

"Fu….those guys….!" Ino said, taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Aah….My heart is beating so fast! It's a fight between two guys for one girl!" Sakura said.

…_What are these two talking about…_

"I'm returning the ball." Hinata told them, though she doubt they would be paying attention. When Hinata reached the racks with the bowling balls, Hinata saw Sasori looking at her, crouched on the floor with a hand on a bowling ball.

"Gya!" Hinata screamed, dropping the ball onto the red head's hand.

"That hurts!" Sasori exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Sasori…" asked a dark haired beauty. Hinata recognized her from before.

"Ah….Anko –chan?" Hinata said, still shocked.

"Ah?" Anko said, taking a good look at Hinata. "You're the student from last time, aren't you?" Sasori got up, blowing on his injured hand.

"Sorry Anko-chan, the ball just dropped." Sasori informed his lady friend.

_Oh right_

_Are they going on a date?_

"This erotic teacher…" Hinata muttered.

"Ah..Akasuna-sensei?" Sasuke shouted.

"You're going on a date!" Sakura exclaimed. Both of them rushed toward Sasori. Sakura asked in fascination, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"So pretty," Sasuke said. Anko smiled at Sasori's students.

"Hey, calm down you guys. I'm going to buy some drinks!" Sasori told them. As he headed towards the vending machines, orders of drinks were shouted behind him.

After getting all the drinks, Sasori sat on a nearby table on which he placed all the drinks. He laid his head down after placing a coke on his injured hand.

"Oh…." Sasori moaned as his hand started to numb. "It's cold, feels so good…..my hand feels better after cooling down." He removed his hand from the can. "Ouch…the whole ball fell on my hand, now it's swelling quite a lot."

"You're late! How long does it take you to buy some juice!" A voice shouted, making a shocked Sasori to flinch and the can to topple down. He saw that it was Hinata with a damp handkerchief. She extended her arm with the handkerchief to him. "….Here's the handkerchief. I've soaked it, you may use it." Sasori turned his head and pouted.

"It's none of Hyuuga-san's business, right?" Sasori said. "Please just leave me alone!" Hinata flinched, shocked at his actions.

"Wha…" Hinata said. Her face grew red. "What the…I'm worried about…." Memories of Sasori and Sasuke caring about her, but Hinata either ignored at lashed out flooded into her mind as she gripped the moist handkerchief in her hand more tightly. "Sorry. I…"

_Sasuke-chan,_

_And also this guy,_

"Even though you were worried about me..I didn't know you were that worried…" Hinata told Sasori, her eyes glazed over.

_They are always_

_Watching over me…_

A hand reached up towards Hinata. Hinata's face reddened quickly. Her heart beat loudly. Hinata froze. Sasori's left back hand was caressing where he had slapped her yesterday. Time seemed to slow to the extreme for that one moment.

"Sorry, did I hurt you cheek?" Sasori asked.

"I'm.. I'm fine?" Hinata stuttered. "I should apologize to Sasuke-chan." Hinata ran off.

"H..Hey! The juice! The juice!" Sasori cried out to Hinata.

_I'm acting weird._

Hinata had a hand covering her blushing face as she dashed towards the others.

_He only touched my cheek,_

_Yet my heart is beating so fast…_

Everyone was sitting around while other's bowled.

"Sensei and your girlfriend are from the same university?" Sasuke asked.

"Right. We were in the same seminar but I'm not his girlfriend." Anko answered. "Eisuke doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Because," Sasori said, wrapping his arms around Anko. "It's more fun to have a wide and superficial relationship."

_There he goes again,_

_That pheromaniac._

Hinata's stomach churned as squeals from her friends were made.

"My heart beating faster just now must have been my imagination…" Hinata said to no one in particular.

"Yo….can I sit here?" Sasuke asked Hinata from behind.

"Ah.. sure." Hinata said. Sasuke jumped over and sat next to Hinata.

_I've gotta say it._

"Sasuke-chan…sorry for ignoring you mail last time." Hinata apologized."And thanks for worrying about me." Sasuke felt a faint blush grace his cheek.

"Ah…no…" Sasuke stammered, looking in the opposite direction of Hinata. "That was nothing…I was the one at fault."

"What about you? Are you going out with anyone?" Sakura asked Anko.

"Eh?" Anko said. "We're only pretending."

"That's right." Sasori said.

"Eeh! What a waste! You guys are still so young!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ne, ne, you look really cool, do you have a girlfriend?" Anko asked Naruto.

"I do," Naruto said.

"Eh!" Everyone said in perfect unison, all shocked at his answer. Hinata's face started to have blood rapidly flow in.

_Wha….What?_

_What am I blushing for_

"Is she here?" Anko asked.

"We've always been together." Naruto said seriously. "I've always had my eyes on her. To tell the truth, I plan to confess to her today." Hinata's face was in a full blush mode and Sasuke, beside her, had a purple anxious face on.

_No way…._

_Could he mean…_

_Could he mean…._

"Aah geez, stop beating around the bush!" Ino shouted.

"Say it clearly, who's the one!" Sakura cheered.

"This girl." Naruto said, pointing at his love one.

"Eh!" echoed throughout the whole bowling alley, booming louder that the bowling balls hitting the pins.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. You could also tell me if you were a fan of OM or tell me that I'm so lazy. Just click the "Review this story" Button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. This is Sin Writer with another chapter of IP. That means it's one more chapter closer to the end of the fanfic. YAY! **

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or the plot. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Fukushima Haruka owns the Plot which is from her manga "Orange Planet." If you are big fan of IP then support their owners by buying their mangas.**

"Hey! Uzumaki!" Ino interjected. "Decide, who do you like!" Naruto raised his hand, his index finger all ready to point to his love.

"This person!" Naruto announced.

_EH?_

Naruto's finger pointed straight at Sasuke. Naruto stood up in front of Sasuke.

"Ive…" Naruto said softly."Ever since the entrance ceremony, I've always…looked at Uchiha." Hinata's jaw dropped.

_No way!_

"Don't joke with me!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto while punching him .

"Hey! I wanna punch him too!" Ino shouted.

"Moe,moe!" Sakura cheered. Anko whistled and Sasori was snickering beside her.

_**Haru-san,**_

_**This…**_

_**Is this unrequited love?**_

It was a few minutes after Naruto announced his love for Sasuke, and Hinata and Sasuke were walking home from the bowling alley. After Naruto's confession, Hinata had cried in the restroom. There was a silence between the two friends. Sasuke looked at Hinata whose head hung low.

"Hin….Hina-"

"Sasuke-chan…." Hinata said, cutting Sasuke off. "You'd better apologize to Naruto-kun tomorrow. Coveying my feelings….I couldn't do it, but I'm okay." Moments later, the two went their separate ways.

"Nothing's okay…" Hinata whispered, climbing up the stairs to her apartment.

"Hey, Hey, Little Girl!"A voice sounded, catching Hinata's attention.

"Wha?" Hinata said looking up. Sasori was leaning against the wall of the stairwell.

"If you're free, wanna go on a date with me?" Sasori offered.

"Uwa! Pheromaniac!" Hinata cried out, obviously shocked. "Weren't you supposed to go on a date with Anko-chan?"

"I stopped." Sasori said. "I thought I'd comfort Hinata-chan, so I cancelled it!"

"Y-you should consider what's good for you…" Hinata said. "You…don't want to end up alone and looking like a fool like me." Hinata felt a hand rest on her head. Sasori drew her into his chest.

…_Eh?_

"Whenever I'm not there in the morning, you'll be okay alone." Sasori said, "It's not okay, is it….." The two stood in the stair well, Sasori's arms embraced Hinata's figure and Hinata's face was buried into Sasori's chest. A clicking noise was made, and a mysterious girl quickly ducked. She looked at the picture she had taken with her cell phone.

"….That's unfair." The girl said. "Even though Hyuuga-san has Uchiha-kun…"

=X=

The very next day, after school, Sasuke waited for Naruto at the bike rack. Naruto arrived like he said he would earlier that day.

"Uchiha!" Naruto said, spotting Sasuke next to his bike.

"Even if you have reasons for liking me," Sasuke started. "It's impossible. But if you think I'm comforting you, then you're wrong. Sorry about that."

"I'm stubborn, you know." Naruto told Sasuke with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I'm pretty stubborn too." Sasuke said to Naruto, getting on his bike. "Now and forever, the only one I'll look at is Hinata!" Sasuke rode off, leaving Naruto in a daze.

-X-

"Welcome home!" Sasuke's older brother, Itachi greeted him at the door. "You're pretty late…Your teacher wanted to see you."

"Heh?" Sasuke asked, taking off his shoes. He went to his room and saw Sasori lying in his bed and reading his notebooks.

"AH!" Sasuke screamed.

"Welcome home!" Sasori greeted in a sing-song voice.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sasuke asked, pulling his teacher off his bed. "Going into people's houses like that! Don't touch that Get off!"

"Ah! You're so mean!" Sasori cried out when being pulled.

"Sensei….please use these pajamas." Itachi said with hospitality in his voice and a pair of pajamas in his hands.

"Thank you very much!" Sasori said.

"Who said you could stay!" Sasuke shouted. "I don't know what you're doing here! Go home!"

"You're so mean," Sasori told Sasuke, heading for the exit. "I was gonna go bye-bye in the morning. A lot of things happened, so I thought of discussing them with you…" Sasuke grabbed Sasori's arm.

"I…What do you think I should do?" Sasuke asked.

"So what's the problem?" Sasori asked.

"Tell me….Hinata started to cry and her face was near," Sasuke stammered, "….so…I wanted to hugg her and meant to say….uh…that I loved her…"

"Well, well….what's this?"

=X=

In Hinata's apartment, Hinata went into the kitchen all dressed and ready for school. She noticed the note that Sasori had left saying that he went for a date with Anko yesterday night behind for her.

"Darn it! Really, that guy might as well not come home!" Hinata shouted, crumpling the note up into a paperball. "He lies about worrying and he goes to play at night. I'm so irritated." Hinata turned to Haru and used her fingers to form her mouth into a smile. "Hey, Haru-san, how's this? Am I smiling?" No response came from the stuffed bear. "It's no use after all…..Haru-san…please take today into consideration…" Hinata sighed as she placed Haru in her bag before leaving for school

-X-

Hah? Seriously? You actually brought that bear stuffed animal?" Ino asked. Hinata was in the hallway at school She was showing off Haku to her friends.

"Kyaa! How cute!" Sakura squealed.

"E-heh-heh. It's my protection charm so that I could talk normally to Naruto-kun…" Hinata told them.

"That's impossible, Hinata!" said Sasuke. "Im-"

"Good morning," a voice said. All heads turned and say Naruto.

_It'll be okay._

"Ah….go-…good mo-…." Hinata stuttered.

_Smile…._

Hinata's fingers slipped, dropping her bag.

_I can't do it after all!_

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted after Hinata's running figure.

"Hin…" Ino called out.

"I'll go after her!" Sasuke exclaimed, dashing after Hinata. Sasori picked up the fallen Haru. He placed it on Naruto's head.

"Hmph," Sasori huffed. He made Haru mess up Naruto's hair. "Youth's gotcha."

=X=

"Wait up, Hinata!" Sasuke cried out.

"Don't come over here!" Hinata shouted at her childhood friend. Sasuke stepped out of the door to the roof and saw Hinata leaning against the fence bordering the roof's edges, looking out towards the school's grounds.

"I have very bad manners," Sasuke heard Hinata say, "and I'm so unsophisocated."

"You don't have manners at all! Sasuke told her.

"Liar!" Sasuke was shocked. He heard a sniffle. "Why does it have to be Sasuke-chan? Why is Sasuke-chan good enough for Naruto-kun? Why is it not me….?" Hinata sobbed as tears came down her face. Hinata heard footsteps come close to her.

_I don't want this anymore._

_This…isn't okay at all._

_It's so painful…_

Sasuke embraced Hinata, surprising her. The tears stopped for a bit and a small blush appeared.

"I…when I heard that you weren't chosen by Naruto….and then you cried…" Sasuke said. "Really, the one who has bad manners is me."

"Eh?" Hinata turned around and faced Sasuke. Sasuke cupped Hinata's cheek with his hand. Sasuke retracted his hand. "Sasuke-chan?"

_Eh…._

Sasuke looked at Hinata with serious eyes. A crashing and banging noise was heard behind them. They turned around and saw Sasori on the floor , half of his body out of the doorway.

"Owww…." Sasori moaned. He moved till his whole body was on the rooftop.

"Se…Sensei!" Sasuke and Hinata said together. Hinata walked towards their fallen teacher.

"You took Haru-san?" Hinata asked.

"N-…..no, I was just a little worried." Sasori said, raising Haru by the arm in front of her. "I was deciding wheter to bother you or not…..Sorry! I'm really sorry! I'll go home right away!" Hinata lowered herself till she was at Haru's level.

"Sorry, Haru-san," Hinata apologized, "for abandoning you like that…" An idea emerged into Sasori's head.

"**Th…That's right! That was mean of you!" **Sasori said, doing a Haru-san voice and making Haru lecture Hinata. **"You get it? Everyone's always gonna be worried about you! If you're energetic and you smile, then soon, a good guy's gonna come to you!" **

"Yeah!" Hinata said. Hinata took Haru from Sasori . Sasori rolled himself over so he was lying on his back.

"Ahh I don't wanna return to this job, it's so bothersome…" Sasori said. He stretched out and took a deep breath. "You two should lay here too. It feels so good!" Hinata went on on her back and looked at the sky.

"Wow…you're right!" Hinata gasped. She lifted Haru up into the sky above her. "It's like my troubles all went away…Sasuke-chan, you come over too!"

"Oh..okay." Sasuke said. Sasori grinned.

"Even if your heart is torn apart, you must always try to be cheerful." Sasori told them.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed. "….Yeah! Sensei too!" The three of them were lying on their backs, staring at the sky with grins on their faces. Hinata was in the middle, and Sasuke and Sasori was on either side. Time could rush past around them, but they wouldn't have a single worry.

_**Haru-san,**_

_**This time, under this blue sky**_

_**We'll all definitely never forget.**_

"Ah!" Hinata said. Down the stairs, Hinata spotted Sakura and Ino standing in the middle of a mess of scattered papers.

"There you are! Where the heck have you been?" Ino shouted.

"Get over here! Something really terrible just happened!" Sakura announced.

"Ino-chan, Sakura, sorry." Hinata apologized, climbing down the stairs to her friends. Sasuke and Sasori followed close behind.

"Look at this! THIS! What's the meaning of this?" Ino shouted, showing one of the papers to her friend.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, taking the paper into his hands.

"Ah-!" Ino gasped.

"Wha?" Sasuke muttered, burrowing his brows.

"What is it?" Hinata and Sasori asked simultaneously. The two went into so much shock that the only word to actually come out of their mouths were 'ah.' The paper in Sasuke's hand had a picture of Sasori and Hinata in a hug. An arrow saying 1-5 Hyuuga Hinata was pointed at the Hinata in the picture. Another arrow saying Apprentice Teacher Akasuna Sasori was also pointed at the Sasori in the picture. At the top left hand corner, in big bold words were 'Scandal Story!'. 'Two of them in a touching embrace!' were hung above the picture. On the side was 'Teacher and Student Secret Relationship.' Sasori and Hinata both knew that they were in deep trouble.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. H0p3 yhu enj0i3d it! d0n'T f0Rg3t t0 r3vi3w **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Sinny (sin writer) here! I would never update a story this soon unless I am very happy, which I am because I passed my driving test! I finally have my licence (a temporary one)! Thank you, everyone, for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or the plot. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Fukushima Haruka owns the Plot which is from her manga "Orange Planet." If you are big fan of IP then support their owners by buying their mangas.**

-X-

Hinata and Sasori were standing next to each other inside the principal's office, facing judgment from the principal and the other teachers. Outside, Hinata could hear the other students' reactions to the flyer which ruined her life.

"Eeh! This is the student teacher, Akasuna-sensei!"

"Gya-! Who is it, who is it? This GIRL!"

"Class 1-5 Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Wow, they're seriously hugging each other. Are they going out?"

"What apartment is this anyway?

"So…..you two….are you living together?" the principal asked. Hinata felt the sweat trail from her forehead to her nose. She stayed silent with Sasori by her side; leaving the question unanswered. The teachers gave stern looks to the two.

_**Haru-san,**_

_**This is bad.**_

_**The fact that I'm living with him…**_

…_**Has been found out!**_

Outside of the principal's office, Hinata's friends were waiting for the results. Sakura and Ino were garnered at the door, attempting to listen in on the conversation. Anxiety was eating Sasuke up.

"Uwaa….sensei's being surrounded" Sakura said, backing away from the door.

"Shh! I wanna hear! " Ino hushed at her friend. She stood up and started to shake her head with her hands. "Are those two going out?"

"…Jeez," Sasuke muttered. "I don't get this at all."

Around the corner was the culprit eavesdropping.

"This feels good." She said, going down the stairs. Unknown to the culprit, a certain someone had spotted her and was now on her tail.

=X=

Explain yourself, Akasuna-kun!" Said the most arrogant and strictest teacher, Orochimaru. "It's a crime to be a teacher and associate with a student like that. You should be punished for that."

"Ah! Um…" Hinata stammered. "That's why…"

_You're wrong-!_

_-But they're not wrong either._

_Uuuuuuuuuh…._

_What should I do-!_

"That's right." Hinata heard Sasori say. "This is a picture of Hyuuga-san and myself."

_Eh!_

"What was that?" The principal asked.

"She's always so energetic in school, and I worry…so I suddenly visited her house." Sasori explained. He bowed down, "But I rashly enter a girl's apartment. I am very sorry! As a teacher, I did think it was a bad idea. You may also take away my teacher's license! Everything is my fault! She has nothing to do with this!" Sasori raised his head. Hinata had a blush on her face. For a moment, she saw the pheromaniac as dazzling and radiant.

_Akasuna…._

"Nice try." Orochimaru hissed. "Anyways, when is her guardian coming?"

"Ah! She has no guardian right now. Her aunt is doing some volunteer work in Nepal. So it seems she won't be coming…" A teacher informed the other.

"I thought it would be like that." Orochimaru sneered. Hinata's eyes widened. "Good grief. She doesn't have parents and she's an undisciplined child…." Before anyone knew anything, Sasori had delivered a blow right across Orochimaru's face.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" one of the female teachers screamed.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" The principal shouted.

"Hey, old man!" Sasori shouted , grabbing Orochimaru's collar and pulling him to his face. "What was that just now? APOLOGIZE!"

"A-Akasuna-kun!" One of the teachers yelped.

"Hyuuga is-" Sasori took a deep breath. "You're not honorable enough….to live like her at all! Hinata's face reddened; for what specifically was unknown. It was like she was in a daze for that moment; the moment Sasori stood up for her.

The gym teacher grabbed Sasori, and had him in a lock.

"Principal!" Orochimaru shouted. "This is an obvious case of brutal force!"

"Excuse us!" Sakura shouted as she came through the door.

"Are you okay? Hinata!" Ino shouted.

"Please take this man to the police!" Someone shouted. Hinata gasped.

_Eh!_

"Wait!" Hinata shouted, grabbing onto what she could of Sasori. Her eyes looked up towards her roommate. Sasori turned to face her. Hinata's hand grasped the three fingers she was able to hold on to. With his face so close to Hinata's, Sasori smiled. Hinata's face blushed even more. Cruel fate tore them apart as the teacher pulled Sasori away from Hinata. Before leaving, Sasori gave on last look at Hinata. As he was accompanied by the other teachers, Hinata held her hand to her chest with only Ino and Sakura to comfort her.

_At this rate…._

_That guy…._

_Might disappear….._

Under the sakura tree in the school's back yard, the culprit was fiddling with her cell phone. The picture of Sasori and Hinata flashed onto her screen.

"So, Karin the class president was the culprit?" the follower said. Naruto snatched the phone and broke it in half. "There. Elimination. Elimination."

"AAAaaaaaaahh!" Karin screamed. She slapped the blonde.

"…Ow," Naruto muttered, raising a hand to the injured part of his face. "…so you did do it."

"Don't joke with me!" Karin shouted. "What was that? Why did you take my phone like that?"

"Did you do this so there would be no competition for Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Wha-" Karin said.

"I'm certain that even though you'd be hurt, Uchiha would definitely answer you." Naruto told Karin. Karin eyes started to swell up. "It's unfair to do something like that…"

"Y-….you wouldn't understand anything!" Karin shouted at him.

"I understand…" said Naruto, "because I like Uchiha also….."

-X-

In class 1-5, Sasuke and his friends were awaiting Hinata who went to check on the situation with Sasori. When the door opened, the friends swarmed towards Hinata with questions.

"How was it, Hinata?" asked Ino.

"Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"And sensei is….?" Ino asked. Hinata took a deep breath and sighed.

"Everyone…I stayed and…Akasuna-sensei is being brought to the police but…." Hinata trailed off, She moved a lock of hair to behind her ear. "Really, he probably won't come tomorrow since this is the last day….."

"Eh? Seriously?" Ino asked. "It's only his first time…no big deal."

"You don't understand, Ino-chan!" Sakura told her. "If a student teacher does something like this, he can't complete his teaching unit! In other words…..can't become an official teacher!" It took a while for Sakura's explanation to sink into Hinata's mind. Once they registered though, Hinata turned around quickly.

"I...I…I'm going!" Hinata told them.

"Yeah, let's all go to Hinata's house." Hinata turned around.

"Eh…" Sasuke was sitting on a desk, listening to music through his headphones.

"If you're really not living with him then seeing the inside of your room and verifying it should be okay." Sasuke told her. He got off the table and went up to Hinata. "You're absolutely not going out with him, right?" Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes for an answer.

"…uh…." Hinata whispered.

"That's a great idea!" Ino shouted. "And we can get the teachers to go too!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "You can trust us!"

"Let's go! Hinata!" Ino shouted.

"O..okay." Hinata said. She was about to follow them when Naruto caught her arm.

"Wait!" He said. Hinata turned her head to him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said. "Is it okay?"

"Face it. The fact about you living with sensei was caught." Naruto told her.

"Naruto-kun…why…?" Hinata asked.

"That picture was taken by Karin." Naruto told her. "I just found that out."

"Why Karin?" At the door way, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke were there.

"Hinata! The teachers said ok!" Ino shouted.

"We can go now!" Sakura shouted.

"J-jeez…don't leave yet!" Hinata shouted, heading towards them.

"Hyuuga-san, is it really okay?" Naruto asked, making Hinata freeze in her tracks. She turned around to face him once more.

"Yeah. It's okay." Hinata told him. She left Naruto alone.

"That's so cool." Naruto said to no one in particular with a grin on his face.

_**It's because,**_

_**Haru-san,**_

_**It's just me.**_

_**I think it's unfair if I didn't get some penalty.**_

Hinata took out the keys to her apartment. She opened the door.

"Come in." Hinata said, welcoming her teachers into her home. Orochimaru was the first one to come in. He came upon a door.

"This apartment is for two?" He asked opening the door to one of the room.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped. "Th-That's my room."

"Hmmm. Hmm, well, that's clear..." Orochimaru said, closing the door.

"Hah…" Hinata sighed.

"Well, next I'll open this room and we'll see." Orochimaru said. Everyone stood at the front of the second room's door. The door to Sasori's room.

_**Haru-san,**_

_**Do you remember?**_

As the teacher slowly opened the door, Hinata went into a trance on memory lane.

_**First,**_

_**That time he came to my house.**_

_**This was where I helped him with his injuries, isn't it.**_

_**After that, he just went ahead and took a shower…**_

_**Before I knew it**_

_**I even forgot about kicking him out…**_

The memories flashed before her eyes like an old movie clip. It wasn't perfect-parts were missing but it was better than nothing.

_**As for **_

_**Why that is…**_

The door opened with a bang.

_**I also don't understand.**_

"I'm very sorry!" Hinata shouted out with her eyes closed. She opened them when she heard no reaction. The room was empty. It was like it was when Sasori first came here. "Eh?"

"What? There's nothing here!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Hey, that's what I said, geezer!" Ino exclaimed. "Apologize already!" Sasuke sighed, crouching down with relief.

"G-geezer you said!" Orochimaru shouted.

…_**No way**_

Hinata entered the room confused. She replayed what she had last seen of this room in her mind. There were piles of boxes already packed earlier. Hinata looked again at the room and saw nothing

_**This morning,**_

_**This room**_

_**Was filled by a ton of that guy's luggage…**_

_**He was here…**_

Hinata walked to the balcony glass door. She rested her palm against the cool glass. Through the door, Hinata was able to see Sasori, not the real one, but an illusion. The memory of Sasori, dressed in a black shirt and blue shorts, facing the world. He turned around. He had his tooth brush in his hand, his other hanging off the edge of the balcony. He playfully stuck his tongue out at her. It wasn't long till he faded away.

_**Haru-san,**_

_**He really disappeared.**_

=Line Here=

**Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll stick around or just review. It would make me more happier if you review, then I could have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Sinny (sin writer) here with a brand new, fresh off the press, less than an hour ago finished chapter. I would like to thank those who reviewed so far. It has given me much support to continue on with the fanfic. Before it used to take me about two week two write one chapter because I would try to do it at the 5 a.m. before breakfast and school. Now it takes a much shorter time. Hopefully, we'll be finished with this fanfic by the end of this year...hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto. I don't own the storyline/plot. It is from the Manga Orange Planet which is by Fukushima Haruka. SO the plot/storyline belongs to Fukushima Haruka. Please support both mangakas by buying their works. **

-X-

Hinata and the others went back to school to get their bags that they left. When they gotten their stuff, they were walking home together.

"Come to think of it, Akasuna was pretty chattery, but he could've done something else besides punching the other teacher." Ino said.

"Maybe Hinata just prefers the adult feeling!" Sakura teased. Sasuke blushed as he heard those words.

"What? Were you thinking "I wish I was an adult like Akasuna"?" Naruto asked, noticing Sasuke's expression.

"Wha! That's not…" Sasuke tried to defend himself, but failed and resulted in him turning red all over.

"The way you are now is good enough." Naruto told Sasuke. "You think that just because you're not an adult…you can't do anything." Naruto smiled at Sasuke who pouted with a blush on his cheeks in return.

"Well then….see you tomorrow!" Ino shouted, waving good-bye to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Bye-bye!" Naruto yelled out to the two.

"You go this way too, Naruto-kun? Let's go together!" Sakura said to Naruto when she realized they were going in the same direction.

"You too," Hinata shouted back. "See you guys later!" Hinata continued to wave farewell to her friends till they reached away from her point of vision.

=X=

It wasn't long till Sasuke and Hinata reached their apartment building and went their own separate ways. Hinata was climbing up the stairs when the landlady appeared.

"Ah! Hinata-chan, welcome back! You're pretty late." The landlady said.

"Landlady-san!" Hinata said shocked.

"That guy's luggage has been completely carried away!" The landlady said.

_Eh!_

"Y-you carried his luggage all by yourself!" Hinata asked, so shocked her widen eyes felt like they were trying to escape.

"I was so surprised!" the landlady said. "A group of orange haired, black-suited men came to do it."

_Start Flashback_

_The landlady entered into Sasori's room as a men with orange hair in black suits were packing all items into boxes and carrying them out._

"_Wait ….wait a moment, what are you people doing!" The landlady asked._

"_Ah, are you the landlady-san?" asked one with short spiky orange hair. "We apologize for surprising you. We are here as Sasori-sama's substitute in bringing his belongings."_

"_Eh! What do you mean by 'his substitute'?" The land lady asked._

"_The truth is Sasori-sama suddenly decided to go to the Astronomy Institution in Hawaii." He replied._

_End Flashback_

"_Sasori-sama?"_

_Hawaii?_

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. She entered her apartment.

"Wh-when did he even decide that?" Hinata asked, leaning against the closed door behind her.

Her eyes widened as she noticed something on the counter. It was his planetarium and a book.

"….This…" Hinata said, lifting the two item, "belongs to him!"

_Maybe he might come back!_

"Hinata?" Sasuke called out. "Hey! Hinata! Why aren't you there!" Sasuke punched his curtain.

"What" Itachi asked, peeking his head into his brother's room.

"Hm….." Sasuke huffed. He got up from his bed and went out the door. Sasuke ran up the stairs to Hinata's apartment. When he turned around the corner for the next set of stairs, he saw Hinata sitting at the foot of the stairs, her eyes distraught. Sasuke placed his hands into his sweater.

"Waiting for Akasuna?" Sasuke asked, pulling Hinata away from her thoughts. Hinata hid the planetarium behind her back.

"Eh! N-no, you're wrong, Sasuke-chan!" Hinata told him. "Jeez, let's go inside now!" Hinata was about to walk away when….

"Wait a minute, Hinata!" Sasuke said. He trapped Hinata between a wall and himself. His hands were on either side of her head.

_Eh…._

"I'm getting seriously impatient about whether or not you're really going out with Akasuna!" Sasuke told her. A blush appeared on Hinata's face.

_Sasuke-chan…._

Her heartbeat sounded loudly in her ears. Sasuke's leaned into Hinata. His lips were coming into closer contact with Hinata's lips.

"N-No!" Hinata cried out, covering Sasuke's lips with her two hands. Sasuke looked at Hinata's flustered face with eyes shocked.

"Sexual relationship prohibition!" Someone shouted, surprising the two. Sasuke turned around. She had black hair that went slightly past her shoulders. She wore red lipstick, a white dress with red sleeves.

"Oba-san!" They both shouted.

"Wrong!" she said. "It's 'Kurenai-chan'!"

-X-

"Eh! Weren't you just in Nepal?" Hinata asked. Hinata and Hinata's aunt were in Sasori's ex-room.

"I couldn't help it." Kurenai said. "I got a call from the school."

"Uhh, that was…" Hinata said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, since it was about you….I didn't think there'd be weird things happening, but I guess there's a limit to that…" Kurenai said. "You wanna come live with us?" Hinata looked at her aunt shocked.

_EH!_

"In Nepal!" Hinata interjected.

"No, here." Kurenai said as is she was stating the obvious. "My husband and son should be coming home soon, so let's live together when they do."

"B-but…" Hinata muttered.

"Oh wow!" Kurenai said, lifting Sasori's book. ""Night of the Milky Way Railroad"! What fond memories! Have you been reading!"

"No!" Hinata said. "Wait, this is your book?"

"Eeeh!" Kurenai sounded. "What are you saying? This is your father's precious book."

"Father's?" Hinata asked, confused.

"See look. Here!" Kurenai said lifting up a book flap. Sure enough, Hinata's father's name was there.

_EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

=X=

"You're moving!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison. Hinata was at school, telling her friends about her aunt's visit.

"….Hey, what do you mean by that, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I really can't leave Kurenai-chan to live by herself like this…" Hinata told them.

"Are you going to transfer schools?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, thankfully…I won't have to change schools, but…" Hinata replied. "I'll have to move out of that apartment. Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Come with me! Hinata!" Sasuke said, grabbing Hinata's wrist.

"Eh?" was Hinata's only response.

"Where are you going, Uchiha!" Ino shouted.

"We're running away!" Sasuke shouted back, bringing Hinata with him.

"What!" Ino gasped.

"Kyaa! They're eloping!" Sakura squealed. Naruto remained quiet.

Somewhere pretty far from the school, Sasuke was leading Hinata away on his bike.

"We're running away?" Hinata asked, still dazed by what had just happened. "Hey!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke told her. He held onto Hinata's hand."Hang on tight. At this rate, we'll just have to go places by bike! I… absolutely don't want to be separated from you, Hinata!" Hinata's face grew red.

"Sasuke-chan…" Hinata whispered. A few blocks went by when Hinata saw a very familiar man walking by. Hinata gasped. "Stop!" Sasuke abruptly stopped the bike.

"Eh!" He watched Hinata run away from him. "Hinata!" Sasuke called out to Hinata's running figure.

_Why was father's book there?_

_What's the meaning of leaving the planetarium here?_

_There are…._

_A lot of things I want to hear from you!" _

The familiar red head was about to go onto a loading bus when…..

"Why did you suddenly move out!" Hinata shouted out. The red head froze. Sasori turned to look at Hinata panting heavily. "Wh-Where are you going?"

"Over there." Sasori said bluntly, pointing and looking at the direction opposite of Hinata.

"A-are you stupid?" Hinata asked, with a flustered face. "You came as you pleased and then you leave as you pleased. What's with that!" Tears started to form in Hinata's eyes. "You….you don't know my feelings. I'll be lonely!" Sasori pointed above Hinata's head, at the sky. Hinata turned to see where he had pointed.

"I'll give you that brightest star." Sasori said. Memories of Hinata's onii-chan came into Hinata's mind. She turned around when she heard ths sound of the bus door closing. The bus started to drive off.

"Wait!" Hinata called out as she desperately ran to catch up with the bus. She stopped when the bus was well out of reach. "IDIOT!" Hinata cried.

_What was that…?_

Hinata cried. She let her tears flow down her face and her emotions take control.

"You really are selfish." Hinata cried out. A footstep came close to her. "Don't leave me alone! I'll be lonely…."

_Why…?_

An arm extended out to the crying girl.

…_.Am I so lonely like this?_

Hinata opened her eyes when she felt skin contact.

_I don't understand myself…_

The hand held onto the back of Hinata's head. Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of lips caress her forehead.

In the distance, Sasuke dropped his bike. He witnessed Sasori kiss Hinata's forehead.

Sasori pulled back and smiled at Hinata who was still in a daze. He wrapped his arms around Hinata. His forehead leaning onto her own.

"Bye-bye." He said before be dashed off.

_**Haru-san,**_

Hinata's hand rose to where Sasori's lips made contact to her forehead. Hinata's face grew redder than it was before.

_**This was**_

_**My first kiss….**_

-X-

**Hello Hello HElLO Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! Reviews help stories go round.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sinny (sin writer) here with a not-totally-burnt-out head. First off, CONGRATULATIONS! We made it to the second act~! I was supposed to say that the first act was done in the last chapter, but I think I was so focused on updating that I ended up forgetting (X_X). Then I was suppose to take a break from typing/writing this fanfic since it would be like my intermission but somehow I ended up typing the chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed. In this second half, I am going to make several differences that were not originally in the manga...though it will not be huge and end up affecting the outcome of the fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the plot/storyline. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Fukushima Haruka owns the plot/storyline which is from her manga 'Orange Planet.' **

-X-

_Sasori pulled back and smiled at Hinata who was still in a daze. He wrapped his arms around Hinata. His forehead leaning onto her own._

"_Bye-bye." He said before be dashed off._

_**After saying that,**_

_**He disappeared.**_

_**Two years have passed….**_

_**In that time, I haven't communicated with him at all.**_

_**And then…**_

"What's your intention, Hyuuga-san!" A girl asked. Behind the girl were two others. They were on the rooftop alone with Hinata. Hinata looked at them confused. Her indigo hair had grown out in the last two years. It now reached the middle of her back.

"Eh! Eh!" Hinata said confused and innocently, "For what?"

"You're not going out with Uchiha, right?" one of the girls asked. The one who first confronted Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Hinata. "Why do you come to school together every morning?"

"Can you stop doing that!" The last of the girls exclaimed. Upon hearing those words, Hinata frowned.

"….It's no big deal." Hinata told them. "There's nothing going on between Sasuke-chan and I." She clenched her hand into a fist. "But whoever Sasuke-chan likes or whoever he dates, isn't that something he's free to do?" Hinata voiced out, stunning the three girls.

"Wha!" the second girl gasped.

"That's so cheeky!" The third girl exclaimed.

"Well said, Hinata!" Ino shouted, kicking the door to the rooftop. In her hands was a baseball bat, ready to be used.

"Kyaa! Ino-chan, you're so cool!" Sakura cheered, closely following her blonde friend. Sakura and Hinata watched on the sidelines as Ino made mincemeat out of the three girls.

"I-…Ino-cha-…." Hinata tried to call out as Sakura continued to cheer beside her. "Be careful! If you injure someone, your confidential reports will grow!" Ino stopped, leaving the three girls in a pile.

"They seriously get on my nerves!" Ino said, dusting off the dirt from her hands. "But the number of Uchiha fans has been increasing, aren't they?"

"Now that we're third years, our height has grown!" Sakura informed Ino. "Even the underclassmen are saying things like 'Uchiha-sempai's so cool.'" Hinata sighed.

"So why is it only me….?" Hinata glumly asked. Exasperated, Hinata exited the rooftop.

"Is that true?" a voice asked. Hinata looked around for the owner of the voice and saw one of her fellow classmates. She had brown hair that was pulled into twin chignons. Her brown eyes were focused on Hinata, waiting for an answer to come from the blunette.

_A…_

_Kengeki Tenten!_

"Is it true that there's nothing between you and Uchiha-kun?" the brunette, Tenten asked.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped. "Yeah, that's right."

"Thank goodness…." Tenten whispered. She bowed down. "Thank you." Tenten then turned around and headed off.

"EH!" Ino gasped. She and Sakura come behind Hinata. "Eeeeeh! What? Kengeki has feelings for Uchiha too! Seriously?" Sakura looked dazed.

"The school's number one idol, Kengeki-san does!" Sakura's eyes turned round and starry, as if she hit gossip gold. "Kyaaaaaa!"

"Uwa!" Hinata heard one of the girls from earlier squeal. "Even Kengeki-san!"

_She has feelings for Sasuke-chan…._

Sasuke sat on the bike rack, next to his bike. He was patiently waiting for Hinata to come back from business she had to attend to. He had headphones on, listening to some rock music. He too had changed in the two years. His hair grew longer, and his face turned more mature. Innocent eyes were now had a serious look in them. When Hinata came, she heard other female students talking about the young Uchiha. She then decided not to approach him. It was at that moment when he spotted Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out, getting his bike. He rushed towards his childhood friend. "Even though I waited for you, why are you going home first!"

"Eh! No! Wai-!" Hinata stammered, trying to distance herself from him. She looked back and saw the female population frowning upon her. Hinata cringed. She turned around.

"you shouldn't, Sasuke-chan." Hinata said. "We'll get misunderstood if you go. We should stop going home together!"

"What?" Sasuke asked. He quickly caught onto the situation. "Just ignore something like that."

"B-but!" Hinata stuttered.

"Tomorrow, come to the public park." Sasuke told her.

_At 12 o'clock._

"There's something that I want to tell you." Sasuke continued. Hinata turned around to face him.

"Wh- what's with…" Hinata said, noticing Sasuke riding away on his bike, leaving Hinata all alone, "that…"

=X=

Hinata stood on her balcony. Accompanied by Haru-san, she looked up at the stars.

"Hey Haru-san…What do you think I should do?" Hinata said to her teddy bear. She leaned forward to look over to the other side of the balcony; the side in which the apartment was vacant. Hinata sighed, "I guess he won't be coming back, huh?"

_**Haru-san,**_

_**The truth is,**_

_**Right now,**_

_**I'm living in the apartment building where…**_

…_**I met Akasuna.**_

…_**The room he was living in was the one next door.**_

"Hinata! You can use the bath now!" a male voice called out her name, causing Hinata to almost drop Haru. Hinata turned around to look at the owner of the voice. He had long dark brown hair. His white eyes held curiosity of Hinata's action. He lifted a popsicle in his hand to his mouth. "What's wrong?"

_**Kurenai-chan and her husband Asuma**_

_**Allowed me to stay at their place as a house guest.**_

_**Along with my aunt and uncle,**_

_**I am able to live with my cousin, Neji.**_

Neji walked onto the balcony, standing next to his cousin.

"Hey Neji-niisan, is the room next door still unoccupied?" Hinata asked, gesturing to the apartment that she was looking in earlier.

"Yeah, don't you think so?" Neji said. "I mean, I haven't seen anyone in there." Hinata hid her face into the back of Haru's head as tears began to form in her eyes.

_**When Sasori and I…**_

_**First met in this apartment building**_

_**It was as if it was predestined…**_

_**But…**_

_**I haven't received any indication**_

_**Of when he'll come back.**_

-X-

In Konoha Park, under an oak tree near the playground stood Sasuke Uchiha whose eyes were glued to his watch on his wrist. It was already a few minutes past the time Sasuke had scheduled to meet Hinata. A raindrop hit his watch causing Sasuke to gasp.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked to nobody in particular, looking around to see more raindrops. "Rain?"

=X=

In Hinata's apartment building, she struggled to lock the door.

"Oh no! It's already 12 o'clock!" Hinata said, searching for the keys in her bag. "Sasuke-chan must be waiting for me.." The door to the apartment next to Hinata's creaked open, catching Hinata's attention.

_Eh!_

_So I guess there is someone next door…_

A red headed male wearing blue hoodie exited out of the apartment. Hinata's eyes widened. Memories of Hinata's onii-chan ran through her head. When the red head passed Hinata, she turned around and grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait!" Hinata exclaimed.

"…what?" the red head said, turning around.

"…I knew it!" Hinata cried. Her eyes were already were teary. Her hands gripped onto his hoodie. "I knew it, you're him! You're that onii-chan…"The red head blankly looked at Hinata with sea foam green eyes.

"That time you gave me that star." Hinata cried. "You're onii-chan, right!" As quick as crack of lightning, Hinata's body hit the floor.

_Eh…_

Hinata looked up with wide eyes. The red head was frowning upon her.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted. "Are you freakin' nuts? You some kinda weirdo?" He turned and walked away, leaving Hinata confused.

_Why…_

_Aren't you onii-chan!_

_**It was as if it was predestined.**_

Under the oak tree, Sasuke was still waiting. He leaned his head back against the tree trunk. He frowned as he continued to wait.

-X-

**Well I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Before anyone ever comments about it, I shall start to explain how Kurenai plus Asuma equals Neji. I wanted to include Neji somewhere...(O_o) and that is it. Review~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, for those who don't know me, I am Sin Writer A.K.A Sinny. As you can see this is a new chapter. New in a sense that it is now uploaded onto fanfiction. Not that I had it on me and didn't feel like posting it during the weeks or months between now and my last update. If you paid attention to my updating habits, you would know that there is one certain time in which I go posting-chapter-crazy and update usually on the same day as the last week. I'm trying to go type up chapters, but one part of me says that I should read books, another say I should read mangas. Another would say watch t.v. and a different one would say read fanfics(which has been a long time since I did). Half says to work on updating, the other says to relax, eat crepes and watch Bruce Willis Movies. So yeah, I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot, storyline, etc. belongs to Fukushima Haruka, the author of 'Orange Planet.'**

-X-

"Sasuke-chan," Hinata called out. A faint blush tinted her cheeks. Her eyes looked down at her hands with fingers fiddling with each other. "I…The truth is, I've always…" A small blush went on Sasuke's face.

"Hin…" Sasuke muttered. He grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata!"

"What?" Sasuke heard Hinata say. His eyes flashed open to see Hinata's worried eyes focused on him. Sasuke's face turned red as he realized that he was in his bed. "Eh! Hinata, what the hell are you doing!"

"S-sorry Sasuke-chan!" Hinata apologized. "I…broke today's promise." Sasuke sat up.

"What the heck! Why didn't you show up?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…" Hinata struggled to think of an answer.

"Why!" Sasuke asked, his nose close to Hinata's.

"Th-that…" Hinata stuttered.

"Say it!" Sasuke demanded, pinning Hinata onto the bed.

"Kyaaaa! What are you two doing!" A voice shouted. Sasuke got off Hinata.

"Itachi, we're not doing anything!" They said simultaneously

"Aah, did I disturb you?" Itachi asked in a falsetto voice. "Continue, continue," Itachi said, backing out of the room.

"Wah, no!" Hinata called out to explain.

"Shut up aniki!" Sasuke shouted, throwing a pillow at his brother.

=X=

In the lobby in which Hinata first received her letter from Haru-san, Hinata was now placing a letter to Haru-san with the teddy bear Haru on top of the mailboxes.

_**Haru-san,**_

_**Today I broke the arranged meeting between Sasuke-chan.**_

_**That boy that moved in next door**_

_**Is the splitting image of the onii-chan that gave me the star…**_

_**Because of that, I became worried…**_

_**Worried…**_

_**I can't tell Sasuke-chan either. **_

_**It feels awkward.**_

After Hinata left to go home, another person wearing a blue hoodie arrived at the mailboxes. He took the letter to Haru-san and opened it. It took him only a few moments to read the letter before crushing it in only one hand.

-X-

The very next day, the sky was still pouring rain. Hinata and her cousin went their own different ways to school.

"Ah!' Hinata gasped as she made her way through an unavoidable puddle. "Oh, darn it! The insides of my shoes are wet." While walking, Hinata was able to recognize a very familiar face wearing the male uniform from her middle school.

_Eh!_

_It's that boy from yesterday._

_We go to the same school!_

Hinata saw that he was not carrying an umbrella of his own to shield him from the rain. She bit her bottom lip as she felt a bit of sympathy for him. She dashed towards him and lifted the umbrella over his damp head.

"Here," she said. "Wanna share the umbrella?" He slowly turned around with Hinata watching in awe.

_Ah…_

_I knew it…_

_He looks exactly like onii-chan…_

"You're annoying." He said bluntly. Hinata's eyes widened. She watched as he headed off to school before her.

_Huh!_

_What's with this guy!_

_Who do you think you are!_

_Man, he pisses me off!_

_What's with that attitude!_

Following close by, Hinata saw her red headed neighbor entering the school gate. "Morning Gaara-kun!" Hinata heard a feminine voice chime. A girl with blond hair in a pigtails walked towards the red head.

"Ahhh! Gaara-kun, 'morning!" Another voice sounded. A brunette with a short bob haircut.

"Morning!" greeted another girl with black hair tied into a side ponytail. The girls started to crowd around Gaara. Hinata felt dumbstruck as she stood with her mouth agape at the sight before her.

_GYAAAA!_

_Don't get too close to him!_

"Good morning!" Gaara said with a bright smile on his face.

_EH!_

Hinata felt even more confused than she was before.

"Hey Gaara-kun, you're soaking wet! Come under my umbrella!" One of the girls offered.

"My umbrella's much bigger," a different one remarked, "so come under mine!"

"Hold it!" the third girl huffed. "Gaara-kun would be embarrassed under such a childish umbrella."

"What!" the second girl snapped.

"Thanks everyone," Gaara said, giving a charming smile to the bickering girls. "You're all very generous." Hinata looked to see if there was a hidden camera somewhere.

_Even so, who the heck is this person!_

_He's completely different from before!_

Hinata felt a hand grip onto her shoulder, pulling her close.

"But today, I'll be going under Hyuuga-senpai's umbrella!" Looking just as shocked as she felt, the three girls had their jaws hanging wide for flies to come and go.

_Wha!_

"Our rooms are right next to each other too." He said with a smug look on his face.

_Wha-What!_

Despite her confusion of the situation, Hinata still walked with Gaara under her umbrella. Whilst walking, girls had their head turned towards the two. Most of them had shocked or disgusted looks on their faces.

=X=

"Why were you walking under an umbrella with the prince of the 2nd year classes?" Naruto asked with a brow raised.

"Heh?" Hinata looked at her, still confused about this morning.

"What's this supposed to mean! I haven't heard anything of it!" Ino asked.

"And you even broke your promise with Uchiha too." Naruto added, making Hinata's harboring guilt larger.

"Hey, hey!" Sakura said. "When did you become acquaintances? What's your relation?"

"….But that…you said 'second year?' " Hinata asked.

"Hm?" Sakura hummed as if she didn't hear. "Oh! That kid's the transfer student from class 2-1, I think. I believe his name is Gaara Sabaku!" Hinata's jaw dropped lower than the lowest it had dropped in her life.

_He's YOUNGER!_

_Then that means he's absolutely not onii-chan!_

"Stupid, stupid," Hinata chanted as she glumly trailed her finger back and forth on the wall she was leaning on.

"Speaking of which, did you know that that Sabuku kid is living in my apartment building.

"Sabaku," Sakura corrected. "Yeah, I know! He probably has boat-loads of money! Since he's so good-looking and smart, he's called the prince among the second years!"

"You retards!" Ino snapped. "There's no way there can be a prince around!"

_**That's right, Haru-san**_

_**Onii-chan was in middle school at that time.**_

_**It's impossible for him to still be at that age.**_

_**I'm such a fool.**_

"I'm hooome…" Hinata grudgingly greeted as she stepped into her household.

"Welcome home!" four voices greeted her. Hinata waved at her aunt, her uncle, her cousin, and her next door neighbor, Gaara.

_Say what!_

Hinata pulled Neji away from the rest.

"Why is that guy in the house?" Hinata asked in a hush voice.

"Don't you remember?" Neji asked. From You invited him for supper. Now hurry up and change your clothes" Hinata walked away to change

_I didn't invite him!_

"I'm really happy that my neighbor is Hyuuga-sempai. She is so kind – inviting me to dinner like this." Gaara told the others. "I hope that she'll teach me a lot about the school from now on." He flashed a benevolent smile.

_Wh-What the heck is this guy thinking?_

"Well! Thank you for the meal! It was really delicious!" Gaara said.

"Aah, sure, sure!" her uncle, Asuma, said.

"Since you're living alone, you really gotta get proper nourishment." Aunt Kurenai told him. "Feel free to come over occasionally!"

"It would just feel like another house guest…" Neji muttered as he did the dishes with Gaara drying the dishes.

"Eh?" Gaara asked confused.

"Hinata's parents, my aunt and uncle, are no longer with us for a long time. Hinata has just been living by herself for most of her life." Neji said with a stern look on his face. "We have only been living together up to two years ago."

"Even so," Kurenai said, taking part of their conversation. "We look like a real family; as if she really is one of my own. Even though so many things happened, she hasn't said anything about being sad…I think she's pretty strong willed."

"Or she could be bottling her feelings so that later she could take our anger out on us." Neji breathed under his breath. Kurenai placed more dishes into the sink for Neji to wash.

"And you could do the rest of the drying." Kurenai smiled.

-X-

"Thank you for letting me stay," Gaara said.

"Let's have a hot pot next time!" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Neji grumbled. Gaara waved good-bye as Hinata accompanied him out of her apartment and into the hallway.

"Even though auntie said that stuff, you don't have to come again." Hinata told him.

"You have a habit of lying." Gaara said bluntly.

"Eh?" sounded Hinata.

"I said, you have a habit of lying." Gaara repeated, returning to the rude boy Hinata had to encounter. "Why bother playing this make-belive game of family? Your cousin obviously doesn't like your being in there. Your aunt favors you more than her own son. You don't have to worry about me coming over because I don't want to be part of a dysfunctional fake family." Hinata's eyes widened.

_**Haru-san,**_

_**Really,**_

_**That guy is the lowest person.**_

_**I'm so relieved he isn't onii-chan.**_

"Wait, Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you okay? Your face is so red, it's glowing!" Sakura said.

"Shoo! Shoo! We'll get infected so go home, stupid." Ino said, waving for him to go away.

"It'll be bad if your fever grows," Naruto persisted. "Today, you should.."

"Shut the freak up!" Sasuke shouted, punching the lockers. He leaned against them for support. His throbbing head started to feel light on his shoulders "Th-..There's something I have to tell Hinata." He fell towards an unexpected bystander.

"Uchiha-kun!" squeaked Tenten as Sasuke's head landed on her shoulder. "You look like you have a terrible fever!"

"What do we do with that idiot" Sakura muttered to the rest.

=X=

On the other side of school, Gaara was confronted by the same three girls from yesterday.

Sabaku-kun! Our last class was home economics and we baked cookies!" The brunette said.

"Please eat them!" The blond said.

"Eh?" The red head said, putting up an innocent front. "You're giving them to me?" He accepted the cookies and gave out a a fake smile. "Thank you! You must have put of a lot of heart into making these." The girls squealed as he walked away.

In the gym equipment room, Gaara dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"…Those idiots," Gaara grumbled. He lifted his foot of the cookies. "What a drag. I should've said what was on my mind!"

"Pick up those cookies this instant!" Gaara turned his head and saw Hinata guarding the exit. He scowled at her presence. "Those girls made them for you. What are you doing?" She got down on her knees and started to pick the dirtied treats off the floor. "You're the worst!"

"What? Are you trying to be nice?" Gaara asked "You do this and that and try to be a good person, smiling. That aunt of yours; is she doing some sort of volunteer work? Is she and her husband foster parents that you were sent to live with? Because those two may seem okay with you, but I bet that 'cousin' of yours can't wait to get away from you every day." Hinata stood up and threw the cookies at him. "Wha-?"

"I won't forgive you! I won't forgive anyone who dares say something that rude." Hinata shouted. "For a moment, I thought you resembled someone that comforted me when my parents died, but you're completely different! People like you, who don't understand people's feelings, are just garbage." Hinata said with tears brimming her eyes, and a reddened face. Gaara came closer and pinned Hinata to the wall. Hinata felt a soft pair of lips on her own.

"NO!" Hinata shouted, pushing the red head away. She turned to leave.

"It's worthless!" Gaara told Hinata, causing her to stop in her tracks. "In this world, there isn't anyone that can think about other people that seriously."

"Yes there are," Hinata said. "There **are** people who think like that." Memories of Sasori Tachibana filled her mind.

_I, too…_

_Have someone I can always think about._

Hinata turned to him and said, "You're just a sad person." Without another word, Hinata left. Gaara heard voices gossiping in his head. The same voices he had heard once before.

"Dammit!" He growled.

-X-

In the infirmary, Tenten sat by Sasuke's lying form's side. Her fingers grazed his hair when she heard him mutter Hinata's name. His eyes flashed open. He quickly sat up in his bed which was a bad mistake. He raised his hand to support his head.

"Tenten? Why was I sleeping? Is this the infirmary?" Sasuke asked.

"You said 'Hinata'…" Tenten informed him. Sasuke went into a coughing fit. "Uchiha-kun, are you in love with Hyuuga-san?" Sasuke's face blushed at her question.

"Uhh…" Sasuke tried to reply.

"Am I not good enough?" Tenten asked.

"Eh?" Sasuke said, dumbstruck.

"Because I…" Tenten said. "I've always…always liked-" Sasuke saw Hinata running past the window.

"Hinata!" Sasuke cried out, getting out of the infirmary bed, rushing past Tenten.

"Eh?Sasuke-kun!" Tenten shouted as Sasuke jumped out of the window. Tenten rushed towards the window and silently watched his retreating form.

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted. "Wait!" He grabbed hold of her arm. Hinata turned to him "Hey! Why the heck are you crying!" Hinata placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sa-Sasuke-chan! You're burning up." Hinata said, making a desperate attempt to change topics. "Don't you still have…"

"Are you listening!" Sasuke snapped. "Why are you crying! Tell me!" Hinata fell to her knees.

"…I was kissed…" Hinata relunctantly told him. "By someone I don't even like…" Sasuke's eyes widened. After letting out a sigh, he said, "Then let's disinfect that." Sasuke knelt down to Hinata's level and placed his lips upon Hinata's. When he pulled back, Hinata's eyes were wide in confusion.

_Eh…_

"Sa…Sasuke-chan…" Hinata said. She took notice of blond hair. Naruto quickly retracted behind the corner. "Why?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her with a flushed face.

"Because I love you..." Sasuke confessed.

**Okay, before I go, I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers(if you are still out there or should I say in or on here.) because You guys make me feel guilty when I haven't updated in a while and become an initiative to make me write, which in the end makes me feel good cause I finished another chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed the fanfic thus far and would like it to continue; if true: review, alert, or favorite-just make a sign that you like it. If false: then oh well. Till the next chapter ~Sinny**


End file.
